


Найду тебя везде

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: С самого детства Стайлза обучал лучший эмиссар в Бикон-Хиллз – эмиссар стаи Хейлов, его мама. И все закономерно считали, что Стайлз продолжит её путь, но уже с Лорой Хейл, наследницей Талии. Жизнь текла своим чередом, пока буквально за несколько дней не произошло странное. Лучшего друга Стайлза, Скотта Маккола, укусил неизвестный альфа, а в город вернулся Дерек Хейл, с которым у Стайлза всегда были очень натянутые отношения и который, о неожиданность, стал альфой.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 152





	Найду тебя везде

Аромат яблок и корицы Стайлз почувствовал, едва вылез из родительской машины. Этот запах всегда ассоциировался у него с огромным домом в лесу, улыбкой тети Талии и ее стаей. И бесконечным весельем.

Наконец-то они снова здесь!

– Стайлз, – раздался обеспокоенный мамин голос за спиной, но Стайлз уже на всех парах несся в сторону дома. 

Жаль, что он не мог перекинуться в волка, как тетя Талия, и добежать быстрее. Слышать острее. Видеть дальше. И быть сильнее. Маленькому Стайлзу оставалось только поскальзываться на мокрых листьях и щуриться от бьющего через кроны деревьев яркого солнца. 

– Стайлз! – подхватили его на руки, едва он обогнул угол дома. 

Совсем рядом раздался смех, и сразу несколько рук потянули куртку Стайлза вниз, но тетя Талия рыкнула на детей, и куртку в ту же секунду отпустили. 

– Я так рада, что вы приехали к нам, Клаудиа, Джон.

– Мы тоже рады, что смогли вырваться, – мама подошла совсем близко и взъерошила Стайлзу волосы. – Милый, может отпустишь уже тетю Талию? Нам с ней надо поговорить.

Стайлз отрицательно покрутил головой, продолжая вжиматься лицом в пахнущий корицей и яблоками свитер.

– Жалко, – печально вздохнула тетя Талия. – А ведь Лора хотела показать тебе что-то очень интересное. Ведь так, Лора?

– Эмм… да, мам, – раздалось с небольшой паузой с другого конца поляны.

Будь Стайлз старше, он бы обратил внимание на то, с каким нажимом произнесла это тетя Талия и как неохотно отозвалась Лора, но в шесть лет любое обещание чего-то неизвестного и интересного творит чудеса.

Стайлз так быстро разжал руки и откинулся назад, что, не обладай тетя Талия нечеловеческими рефлексами, – точно бы свалился. А так она лишь аккуратно опустила его на землю и подтолкнула к столу, где сидела Лора.

– Идите, там как раз принесли пироги, а мы обсудим свои взрослые дела. 

– А потом Стайлз покажет тете Талии тот фокус, которому научился на прошлой неделе, да, Стайлз? – добавила мама, но Стайлза уже уверенно уводила прочь Кора, схватив его за край красной куртки. 

Хоть Кора и была самой маленькой среди детей здесь, но даже она прекрасно знала, что если на горизонте замаячили какие-то «взрослые дела» – ничего веселого не будет. 

Взрослые действительно занимались скукотой.

В доме Стайлза тоже был свой двор, но намного меньше – поляна да несколько кустов с деревьями. Здесь же, за домом, могла собраться толпа. Стояло очень много столов с едой, для детей – несколько качелей и турников, даже шатер был! В общем, глаза разбегались. Но несмотря на толпу, своих родителей Стайлз нашел мгновенно.

Его папа стоял рядом с дядей Джеффри и дядей Питером. И занудой Дереком. Они жарили мясо на гриле, разговаривали и смеялись. Стайлз не понимал, что такого веселого в переворачивании мяса на очень горячей штуковине. А она была очень горячей. Очень-очень горячей. Стайлз уже пообещал маме и папе больше к ней не подходить. 

Тетя Джен вместе с мамой, тетей Талией и еще несколькими незнакомыми Стайлзу леди нависали над лежащей на столе книгой и о чем-то горячо спорили. Стайлз откусил еще кусок пирога и нахмурился. Видел он однажды вблизи эту книжку – никаких картинок, только странные закорючки и узоры. Скукотища. 

Взрослые очень странные, тут Стайлз был полностью согласен с Корой. А с этой малявкой он соглашался крайне редко. Она же девчонка и почти на год младше него. Девчонки вообще еще более странные, чем взрослые. Все, кроме Лоры.

Лору Стайлз любил. 

Недавно ей исполнилось целых пятнадцать лет! Она училась в старшей школе и была очень крутой даже для девчонки. А в комнате у нее висели плакаты и вещи валялись там, где вздумается. Вот Стайлза мама всегда ругала за разбросанные по дому игрушки и заставляла убираться. Еще Лора могла не спать днем и одна гулять по торговому центру. Стайлз всегда мечтал, что, когда вырастет, они будут вместе ходить туда. И ездить в школу, и учиться в одном классе, и ходить в кинотеатр, смотреть мультики. 

...Когда Стайлзу объяснили, что Лора не сможет дождаться его в старшей школе, ведь ей придется учиться дальше – это стало первым разом, когда Стайлз обиделся настолько сильно, что целую неделю ни с кем не разговаривал.

Но с тех пор Стайлз уже вырос. На целый год. И теперь он знал, что ничего страшного, если они с Лорой не смогут учиться вместе. Ведь она станет альфой, как тетя Талия. А Стайлз станет таким же крутым эмиссаром, как его мама.

И они с Лорой обязательно будут так же сильно дружить, как и их мамы. 

– Вы поели? Еще что-нибудь принести? 

Стайлз стремительно запихнул половину недоеденного куска пирога в рот и быстро-быстро замотал головой.

– Ягтв.

– Что? – Лора даже оторвалась от своего телефона и тут же рассмеялась, стоило ей только увидеть Стайлза. – Боже, ты похож на бурундука.

Стайлз от ее слов только заулыбался сильнее: бурундуки ведь милые, а значит, и он милый.

– Я поел и готов смотреть что-то интересное, – бодро затараторил он, прожевав все, что было у него во рту.

– Интересное? – не поняла Лора, но уже через несколько секунд вспомнила. – Ах да, что-то интересное. Что же, если Кора тоже доела, мы вполне можем сходить посмотреть. Раз уж мама обещала.

– А это далеко? А что это? Там будет очень страшно?

Стайлз чуть ли не юлой вертелся вокруг Лоры. Конечно, будь он старше, он бы заметил и ее задумчивость, словно она размышляла, что делать дальше, и то, с какой неохотой брала за руку сначала Кору, а потом и его… Но опять же, ему было всего шесть.

Как Стайлз и думал, они отправились через лес. Буквально через три минуты их нагнал Дерек, что очень расстроило. Стайлзу Дерек не нравился, ведь тот был задирой и… да просто он ему не нравился! А еще он вечно перетягивал внимание Лоры на себя. Вот и сейчас они заговорили о каких-то общих знакомых и делах в школе. Стайлз разозлился и прибавил шагу, хоть и не знал, куда идти.

– Не надо так торопиться, Стайлз, – рассмеялась Лора и чуть притормозила его. – Мы уже почти на месте. 

Стайлз недовольно засопел, но послушался. Сейчас он ничего не мог поделать, но совсем скоро, когда он станет таким же сильным шаманом, как и мама, тогда он точно поквитается с Дереком. Нашлет на него армию пауков и змей или заставит бесконечно вонять – так сильно, что все его будут обходить за милю. О да. 

Мысли о предстоящем возмездии настолько захватили воображение Стайлза, что он даже не заметил, как они пришли на место. А понял он, что это именно «то место», так как ничего прекраснее никогда еще в своей жизни не видел. Полупесчаный берег уходил в кристально чистое озеро, которое с другой стороны опоясывал невысокий каменный хребет. С его стороны почти не росли деревья, поэтому для солнечных лучей не было совсем никакой преграды. И они буквально подсвечивали озеро изнутри, заставляя его светиться. Мама часто говорила ему, что в лесу Бикон-Хиллза скрыто много чудес и когда Стайлз станет старше, они обязательно увидят их все… И, возможно, он даже сможет один ходить туда... 

– Нам долго тут торчать? – недовольный голос Дерека в миг разрушил все волшебство.

Стайлз очень пожалел, что прямо сейчас не может превратить Дерека в жабу. Уродливую склизкую жабу. 

– С полчасика, думаю, – ответила Лора, устраиваясь на камне, доставая свой телефон и полностью отключаясь от всех.

По внутреннему ощущению Стайлза, на озере они провели намного больше получаса. Дерек первым скинул шорты и майку и, разбежавшись, прыгнул в воду. Пока он плавал до той стороны озера и обратно, Стайлз успел обследовать весь берег, поцарапать коленку о каменные валуны и порвать низ футболки. Он бы с радостью поиграл с Лорой, но та очень хмурилась и продолжала с кем-то переписываться. Так что Стайлз побоялся отвлечь ее и рассердить. А малявка Кора сняла свои сандалии с носками и, зайдя по колено в воду, ходила взад-вперед, подбирая какие-то камешки. Потом приплывший Дерек предложил свозить их на середину озера, но Стайлз отказался, испугавшись, что Дерек его там скинет и притопит. А вот Кора с радостью сняла платье и залезла брату на спину. И нет, Стайлз совсем не завидовал, наблюдая за тем, как Кора радостно визжит, рассекая озеро верхом на Дереке.

Так что в какой-то момент Стайлз обнаружил, что сидит без движения на берегу и просто наблюдает за ними. 

– Эй, – Лора пристроилась рядом и слегка боднула его плечом, – ты чего затих? Устал?

Стайлз кивнул, не решаясь вдаваться в подробности. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что Лора посчитает его глупым или будет смеяться над ним. 

– Дерек, Кора, возвращайтесь! Обсохните – и домой! И, кстати, – Лора вновь обернулась к нему. – Помнится, твоя мама говорила о каком-то фокусе, которому ты научился. Покажешь? – подмигнула она.

Сказать, что Стайлз обрадовался – это ничего не сказать. Мама упоминала не про фокус, а про магический трюк, которому он учился уже целый год. Все говорили, что ему рано, что будет сложно, но ведь получилось! Последние пять раз он сделал все идеально, даже мастер Дитон похвалил его.

Стайлз вскочил на ноги и принялся судорожно озираться по сторонам.

– Только мама давала мне какой-то черный порошок для этого. Тут такого нет, – расстроился Стайлз, но в голову сразу пришла гениальная идея. – Наверное, песок тоже подойдет!

Стайлз осторожно взял в ладонь горсть песка и принялся очищать его от крупных камушков и прочего мусора. Что именно давала ему мама, он не помнил, помнил только, что просила быть осторожным. Но песок был легким, как и тот порошок, хоть и не пачкал руки. Значит, он подойдет как замена?

К тому времени, как Стайлз закончил с приготовлениями, Дерек и Кора успели вернуться и натянуть на себя одежду. Вся троица Хейл устроилась на траве рядом и внимательно следила за ним, и Стайлз неожиданно почувствовал себя неуютно. Одно дело – пытаться перед мамой, которая всегда его хвалит, даже если ничего не получается, и совсем другое – перед Лорой.

И Дереком.

– Стайлз, если не уверен, не надо, – мягко предложила Лора, но Стайлз только сильнее сжал зубы. 

У него получится. Обязательно.

Стайлз встал перед ними, но так, чтобы песок их не задел. Он не знал, почему это так важно, но мама говорила, что тот черный порошок не должен попасть на оборотней, иначе им будет очень больно. Наверное, и к песку это тоже относилось… хотя они по нему ходили. Стайлз замотал головой – он совсем запутался. Лучше побыстрее сделать тот фокус, удивить Лору, и тогда уже можно будет вернуться в дом тети Хейл. 

Глубоко вдохнув и задержав дыхание, Стайлз вспомнил все, чему учила его мама. Главное – четко знать, что должно получиться в итоге, он должен представить весь процесс от начала и до конца так явно, словно все уже произошло. 

И ни на секунду не сомневаться.

В одно движение Стайлз выдохнул и выбросил руку вверх, разжимая ладонь и представляя, как вокруг него образуется четкий круг… но вместо аплодисментов Лоры и восхищенного возгласа Коры и Дерека он почувствовал, как песок сыплется ему на голову, попадает за шиворот и неприятно оседает на лице.

К горлу сразу же подступил ком – Стайлз понял, что напортачил, еще раньше, чем открыл глаза. 

– Стайлз… – услышал он тихое Лоры и не сдержался.

Слезы полились градом, Стайлз размазывал их по щекам, смешивая с песком, но не мог остановиться. Он не понимал, почему в этот раз не получилось. Ведь с мамой все было хорошо. Так не должно было случиться!

Почти сразу его прижали к себе, и по нежным рукам он сразу понял, кто это. Лора не сердится. Лора не считает его неудачником… Но стоило Стайлзу открыть глаза, как он увидел Дерека, все еще сидящего на земле. Он молчал и смотрел на Стайлза цепко, настороженно, а в следующую секунду усмехнулся, как умеет лишь он. Будто Стайлз пустое место и только лишний раз подтвердил это.

Это было так обидно, что плач Стайлза возобновился и стал еще громче. Но, что еще хуже, к мокрым щекам прибавились мокрые ноги. И от осознания этой катастрофы Стайлз заплакал еще громче и…

...проснулся.

Посмотрел на прикроватные часы, показывающие три часа утра, с силой хлопнул рукой по одеялу и провел рукой по взмокшим волосам. И на всякий случай проверил пижамные штаны. Но если не считать того, что он немного вспотел, вся одежда была абсолютно сухой.

До подъема в школу оставалось совсем немного, но Стайлз сомневался, что теперь сможет нормально уснуть. Тот день почти десятилетней давности много раз приходил к Стайлзу в кошмарах, но за последние года четыре-пять – почти ни разу. Стайлз вспомнил прошедший день, насколько смог в его состоянии, но там были обычные встречи и разговоры – и никаких намеков, что же могло всколыхнуть такую древнюю историю. Историю его вечного позора и долгой неуверенности в собственных силах.

– Чтоб тебя блохи искусали, Дерек Хейл, – зло прошептал Стайлз в темноту и перевернулся на другой бок.

Какое же счастье, что Дерека уже много лет не было в городе.

***

Заснуть удалось всего лишь под утро, так что с кровати Стайлз поднялся закономерно невыспавшимся и злым. А в доме на удивление оказалось пусто. Стайлз даже порадовался, ведь никто не будет донимать его тем, почему у него такое паршивое настроение с самого утра. Немного побродив по комнатам, Стайлз нашел на столе завтрак и деньги на обед, и вроде бы стало поспокойнее, но он не мог отделаться от ощущения неправильности. Легче всего было списать нервное состояние на ночной кошмар, но нет. С того воскресного обеда утекло много времени, и Стайлз смог полностью отпустить все произошедшее. Ладно, почти. Перед Лорой он еще иногда немного краснел. Но все же это все было немного странным.

В очередной раз зевнув и почесав нос, Стайлз решил оставить выяснение на потом. Он и так уже опаздывал в школу.

Но как бы Стайлз ни старался отстраниться, вспомнить материал к предстоящей контрольной по химии или хотя бы о предстоящей серии «Игры престолов», мозг и тело были словно в оцепенении. Он даже чуть было не проехал на красный свет.   
В другое время Стайлз сам бы скаламбурил на тему «я чувствую это в воде…» голосом Галадриэль, но он действительно это чувствовал. В воздухе, в движении энергии и всем вокруг. Словно в любой момент должно было что-то случиться. 

Оставалась надежда на школу, но там это чувство только усилилось.

– Стайлз! – Скотт со всего размаху налетел на него и тут же затараторил: – Я говорил с Финстоком! И он сказал, что я могу попасть в первую линию! Ну не прямо так сказал. Скорее, «Завтра после обеда будет общая тренировка с новичками, посмотрим, кто на что способен. Если чьи-то ноги так же быстры, как ноги моей покойной бабки при взгляде на скидки, то этот кто-то сможет попасть даже в первую линию».

– Чувак, это шикарно! – Стайлз одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, пытаясь другой рукой справиться с выпадающими из шкафчика учебниками. – Но ты уверен, что потянешь с твоей астмой?

Скотт закивал как китайский болванчик.

– В последнее время стало лучше, так что, думаю, все будет путем. И ты бы тоже мог попробовать, Стайлз. Прикинь, если мы оба пройдем! Ты сможешь произвести впечатление на Лидию, как всегда и хотел. И… Стайлз?

– А? – Стайлз даже привстал на носки, пытаясь разглядеть компанию в другом конце коридора. 

– Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – немного обиженно спросил Скотт и тоже обернулся. – Кого ты там ищешь? Если Лидию, то порше Джексона я на улице не видел.

Школьный коридор постепенно пустел, все разбредались по классам, но нужного человека Стайлз так и не находил. Он даже воспользовался особым чутьем, которому научила его мама, но и оно не помогло. Можно было сказать с полной уверенностью, что на данный момент в школе не наблюдалось ни одного оборотня.

– Слушай, я рад за тебя, серьезно, – Стайлз еще раз хлопнул Скотта по плечу и, закрыв шкафчик, закинул рюкзак на плечо. – Мне надо отбежать, увидимся в классе, хорошо?

Скотт явно собирался что-то сказать, даже открыл рот, но Стайлз уже рванул к стайке выплывших из-за угла девчонок. Он смутно помнил их имена, но блондинка в джинсовой куртке точно была Мелани, а рыжая в клетчатой рубашке – Тиной. С кем-то он пересекался на биологии и истории, но сейчас это было не столь важным. Главное, что лишь они могли ответить на интересующий его вопрос.

– Привет! – небрежно махнул им рукой Стайлз и тут же напоролся на целый букет настороженных взглядов. Даже появилось желание похлопать себя по ногам, чтобы убедиться в наличии штанов, а то мало ли – забыл с утра надеть. – Эм… простите, что так ввалился, но вы Кору не видели?

Девчонки переглянулись, словно мысленно совещаясь, выдавать ли ему столь ценную информацию.

– Ты же Стайлз, да? – встречно спросила его Тина. – Ты иногда подвозишь Кору.

– Да, это я, – развел руками и улыбнулся Стайлз. – У нас семьи дружат. Так Кора была сегодня?

Мулатка с высоким хвостом покачала головой.

– Ее нет сегодня, и дозвониться мы не смогли.

По всему коридору раздался звонок, и подруги Коры, посчитав, что на этом их разговор закончен, поспешили в классы. Стайлзу тоже надо было торопиться, но мысль о том, что странное предчувствие, мучавшее его с утра, и отсутствие Коры в школе как-то связаны, вгрызлась в мозг и не хотела отпускать. 

Они с Корой никогда особо не дружили, но у них была негласная традиция – каждое утро в школе они сталкивались в коридоре и молча здоровались друг с другом. И Кора никогда не пропускала занятия. А если и пропускала, то Стайлз был заранее в курсе, так как это в любом случае касалось дел стаи.

Уже на бегу к классу Стайлз сам набрал номер Коры, но телефон предсказуемо ответил ему гудками и голосовым сообщением.

Это было не к добру.

***

К вечеру странное тянущее беспокойство стало еще сильнее. Стайлз слонялся без дела по дому – уроки не шли ни в какую. Как и игры, как и последняя книга с заклинаниями от мамы. Последнее вообще было необъяснимо: что бы когда бы со Стайлзом ни творилось, желание изучать магические штуки не пропадало.

Стайлз еще два раза позвонил Коре (не ответила), Лоре (сказала, что занята и перезвонит потом) и отцу (сказал, что до завтра Стайлз сам по себе, у них там аврал). Папа у него был прекрасным и умным копом, но иногда он явно недооценивал своего сына. На радость последнему.

Если в полицейском участке суматоха и Лора не отвечает, это значит, что произошло что-то совсем из ряда вон. И вполне возможно, оно как-то было связано с тем, что гложет Стайлза.

Полицейская рация, «позаимствованная» когда-то в полицейском офисе и хорошенько проработанная, почти сразу поймала нужную волну. Стайлзу хватило меньше пятнадцати минут, чтобы разобраться, в чем дело.

В лесу нашли половину трупа. Вернее, кто-то сообщил, что он там есть, и все сейчас его ищут.

Это было настолько охрененным событием для их захолустья… да блин, круче еще ничего никогда не случалось! И теперь становилось понятно, почему отсутствовала Кора, а в департаменте полиции был настоящий переполох.

И черта с два Стайлз позволит отодвинуть себя от такого эпохального события в жизни их города!

Собравшись в очень короткие сроки и буквально снося все на своем пути в комнате, Стайлз чудом не забыл взять несколько бутылей со смесями и конспект для Скотта. Причем про конспект он вспомнил, уже когда вылетел за порог, и пришлось бежать за ним назад, перепрыгивая по несколько ступенек. Скотт не так давно пропустил два или три занятия по химии, и без этого конспекта Харрис живьем его сожрет. А такого в отношении своего лучшего друга Стайлз не мог допустить.

До дома Скотта Стайлз добрался за рекордные десять минут, выжимая из своего древнего джипа все соки. Мысль о том, что где-то там, в лесу, находится труп, усиленная СДВГ и обидой за то, что Стайлза все еще считают ребенком, раз не посвятили в происходящее, несла вперед.

– Скотт! – Стайлз сунулся в окно на втором этаже и озадаченно пронаблюдал, как заоравший от испуга Скотт рухнул с турника, прикрепленного между его комнатой и ванной.

– Стайлз! Какого хрена?!

– Прости, прости, – Стайлз виновато скорчился и перевалился через подоконник внутрь. – Я конспект тебе принес, – он вытащил предмет разговора из-за пояса и бросил его на кровать.

– А ты не мог, ну не знаю, через дверь, например, войти? – продолжил гнуть свою линию Скотт.

Он так и сидел на полу – его грудная клетка тяжело поднималась и опускалась. Стайлзу даже на секунду стало стыдно за то, что так напугал друга.

– Ну прости, так быстрее просто. И мне пора, пока.

– Стой, – Скотт вскочил и, подбежав к уже наполовину высунувшемуся наружу Стайлзу, схватил его за рукав толстовки. – Что-то случилось? Ты с утра сам не свой.

– Еще бы, там настоящий труп в лесу! Половина трупа! Я должен…

И тут Стайлз осекся, поняв, что сболтнул лишнего. Укоризненный взгляд Скотта точно передался ему от миссис Маккол. Под этим взглядом сразу возникало желание убраться в комнате, перестирать все свои вещи и сделать уроки на год вперед.

– Я должен навестить папу и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, – попробовал Стайлз, внимательно следя за реакцией Скотта, и да, его отчаянная ложь не прокатила.

Ладно, Стайлз – мастер виртуозного вранья, но сегодня просто был не его день.

– Уже темно, Стайлз. Ты заблудишься. 

Стайлз промолчал, что знает окружающий Бикон-Хиллз лес как свои пять пальцев. А если фонарик не справится, всегда можно было призвать светлячков.

– И там водятся хищники.

Стайлзу заранее было жалко любого хищника, угодившего даже к самым младшим представителям стаи Хейлов. Особенно к младшим.

– И это уже не говоря, что с тобой будет, если попадешься отцу.

Вот тут Стайлз не мог спорить.

– Ладно, твоя взяла, – вздохнул он. – Я поеду домой и попытаюсь вгрызться в доклад по мировой истории.

Стайлз попятился было назад, на улицу, но захваченная Скоттом толстовка затормозила его порыв. Скотт сколько угодно мог казаться милым и добродушным парнем-астматиком, любителем котят и щеночков, но хватка у него была под стать оборотню. Вот что случается, когда постоянно качаешься, пытаясь попасть в первую линию школьной команды по лакроссу. Стайлз тоже пытался нарастить себе хоть какие-нибудь мышцы, но очень быстро сдался, успокаивая себя тем, что его основная сила – в мозгах.

– Честно, я домой.

– А я тебе не верю, – Скотт еще сильнее потянул его за толстовку. 

Хотелось взмахнуть руками от бессилия, но, сидя на подоконнике и частично свешиваясь с высоты второго этажа, приходилось сдерживаться.

– Ты ведь сейчас побежишь в лес в одиночку искать этот труп?

– Половину трупа, – машинально поправил Стайлз и прикусил язык.

– Половину трупа, – повторил за ним Скотт, внимательно всматриваясь в друга.

Вот в такие моменты он нереально пугал.

– Слушай, со мной все будет в порядке, клянусь, – попытался вразумить его Стайлз, понимая, что драгоценное время уходит. – Я немного поброжу, успокою свое любопытство – и сразу домой. У меня есть фонарик, и на телефоне стоит GPS. Я все продумал.

Скотт не отвечал, продолжая сверлить его взглядом. 

– Скотт, мы не можем весь вечер и ночь провести вот так. Если ты беспокоишься обо мне, то должен побеспокоиться и о моей заднице – я ее тут у тебя отморожу на фиг.

В голове у Скотта наконец-то что-то сложилось, и он отмер.  
– Да, ты прав, – спокойно произнес он, отпуская толстовку Стайлза.

– Конечно я прав. Я всегда прав.

– ...И я иду с тобой, – закончил Скотт и, развернувшись, принялся рыскать среди брошенных на спинку кресла вещей.

– Как? Стоп! Нет! – тут же запротестовал Стайлз и чуть не упал от слишком энергичных пассов руками. Пришлось вцепиться и прильнуть всем телом к раме. – Тебе нельзя со мной. Там же опасно! И тебе надо учить химию, а то Харрис тебя убьет.

Любые доводы отлетали от Скотта, как от стены. Он уже натянул джинсы и майку и теперь искал что накинуть сверху.

– Я не могу отпустить тебя одного, Стайлз. И я слишком хорошо тебя знаю – ты туда все равно побежишь. Так что если нет возможности тебя отговорить, я пойду с тобой.

Стайлз обязательно растрогался бы такому проявлению их бро-любви, если бы не одна загвоздка. Лес Бикон-Хиллз не представлял опасности для Стайлза – со всем его шаманским арсеналом знаний и многолетними вылазками. Он легко мог отследить дорогу в самой непроглядной темноте и спрятать свое присутствие от чуткого носа живущих там оборотней. А вот насчет безопасности Скотта Стайлз уже не был так уверен.

Тут же на ум пришла другая дикая мысль: если бы Стайлз не знал про то, что обычно обитает в лесу Бикон-Хиллз, то самолично бы потащил туда Скотта на поиски половины трупа.

И вот это уже пугало.

***

– А нам обязательно?...

На лице Скотта отображалось абсолютное недоверие к действиям Стайлза, и Стайлз возмутился бы, если бы сам не понимал, насколько странными кажутся его действия со стороны.

– Ага, это от комаров. И пчел. И хищников. В общем, отпугивает всех нехороших кровососов и кровоедов.

– А бывают хорошие кровососы и кровоеды? – Скотт явно не проникся объяснением.

– Конечно! Есть… аааа. Забей. И стой смирно.

Понять, откуда начнет поиски полиция во главе с отцом и где будут искать Хейлы, не составило особого труда. Так что Стайлз решил отъехать как можно дальше от предполагаемого квадрата поиска. Джип пришлось оставить где-то в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от кромки леса, и Стайлз очень надеялся, что его не угонят и что на него не наткнутся полицейские. Причем Стайлз даже не знал, что хуже. 

На подходе к самому лесу обнаружилась еще одна проблема: объяснить Скотту, что нужно замаскировать свой запах, и при этом остаться похожим на адекватного человека. В связи с тем, что Скотт уже давно считал Стайлза довольно чудным, это казалось маловероятным. Так что немного сумбурно и путаясь в показаниях Стайлз наплел что-то про вычитанную в Интернете офигенную смесь, которую использовали коренные индейцы и которую, о чудо, Стайлз как раз решил попробовать сделать. Скотт наградил его очередным недоверчивым взглядом, но лучше так, чем попасться Талии с остальной стаей или Лоре, которая точно патрулирует вместе с его отцом.

Вот когда не надо, Скотт нещадно тупил, а в такие моменты демонстрировал верх рассудительности.

Кинув небольшую горсть смеси над Скоттом и над собой, Стайлз незаметно прочитал несколько нужных фраз. И тут же почувствовал тонкий звон натянувшейся нити заклинания. 

Несмотря на хреново складывающуюся ситуацию, на лицо сама по себе наползла улыбка. После ночного кошмара было вдвойне приятней осознавать, как сильно он продвинулся за эти годы. И как много того, что раньше пугало своей сложностью, сейчас получалось с первого раза и без лишнего старания.

– Все? Или нам еще сплясать надо? – на всякий случай уточнил Скотт, но Стайлз только фыркнул в ответ.

– Сам потом спасибо скажешь. Погнали уже.

Два фонарика освещали достаточно хорошо, но и Стайлз, и Скотт постоянно спотыкались о корни деревьев. Где-то так через каждые пять шагов.

– А ты вообще в курсе, куда идти? – через какое-то время поинтересовался Скотт и, остановившись, сделал инъекцию ингалятором.

– Да. Разумеется. Но радиус поиска большой, так что нам или повезет, или нет. 

Про то, что лучше бы им не повезло, Стайлз закономерно умолчал. Осознание идиотизма всей затеи пришло к нему уже где-то на подъезде к лесу. И больше всего волновала тревога за друга. Но Стайлз слишком хорошо знал Скотта и его упертость – задний ход дать уже не получится. Он не поверит и будет следить за Стайлзом весь вечер и хорошо бы если не всю ночь. А на кровати, между прочим, остался дожидающийся Скотта конспект по химии.

Новый план был предельно прост: они бродят по лесу где-то час, причем Стайлз старательно уводит их от предполагаемого места нахождения трупа и поисковых групп, а потом разъезжаются ни с чем по домам. А если Скотт и после этого заартачится, то Стайлз был готов остаться у него на ночь либо забрать к себе вместе с конспектом. Но доводить до подобного варианта развития событий очень не хотелось: Стайлз еще планировал потренировать пару магических трюков с утра.

– Черт! – Скотт снова споткнулся, но в этот раз чуть не упал на землю – Стайлз едва успел подхватить его под локоть и удержать. – Если я тут сломаю себе шею, моя мама тебя убьет. 

– Не будет такого, Мелисса меня любит. Все любят Стайлза. И если Мелисса узнает, что ты пошел со мной ночью в лес искать половину трупа, то убьет тебя сама.

Скотт обиженно надулся, но промолчал. А вот Стайлз воспользовался краткой передышкой, чтобы еще раз осмотреть лес. Прислушаться к нему на разных уровнях, пытаясь понять, нет ли впереди кого-нибудь...

И то, что он услышал, прошибло холодом до пят. 

Скребущее под ребрами чувство тревоги нарастало с каждым пройденным метром, но если раньше Стайлз списывал все на общий нервяк, то сейчас начал всерьез сомневаться в своих способностях. Потому что только полный неуч проигнорирует такие явные знаки.

Каким же надо быть глухим идиотом, чтобы не заметить, что лес абсолютно безмолвен. 

Надо было срочно выводить Скотта отсюда.

– Бро, я передумал. Пошли обратно, – Стайлз посветил фонариком в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. 

– Серьезно? – Скотт был само недоверие. – А как же твой труп? 

– Да стремно как-то. Согласен, затея была тупая. Пошли.

Не успели они сделать и пару шагов – Скотт застыл как вкопанный.

– Ты сейчас спровадишь меня домой, а потом вернешься сюда? Да?

– Да нет же! – практически застонал Стайлз. Вот он знал, что так все и будет. – Клянусь, я все осознал и полностью раскаялся. Если хочешь, буду каждые полчаса отзваниваться тебе с домашнего. 

– Так же, как ты проверялся перед отцом с помощью какой-то проги на телефоне? Когда мы были в соседнем городе?

– Нет, не так же. Я удалю ту прогу на твоих глазах, обещаю.

– И потом установишь ее заново.

Шах и мат.

– Хорошо. Уговорил, – сдался Стайлз. – Я останусь под твоим бдительным взором сегодня. Либо завалимся ко мне, закажем пиццу, и я попытаюсь объяснить тебе химию.

Несмотря на практически полную темноту, сомнение на лице Скотта читалось очень отчетливо. Стайлз воочию наблюдал все возможные за и против, рождающиеся в голове друга, и даже готов был дать ему время… Вот только времени у них не осталось.

Сначала это был неясный резкий звук, раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку – издалека, но вполне различимо. Стайлз обернулся туда, а за ним и Скотт. Они попытались разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте леса, и тут звук повторился – еще и еще раз. 

– Что там? – тихо спросил Скотт и сделал шаг назад.

Стайлз открыл было рот, хоть и не знал, что ответить, но тут звук приблизился. Достаточно, чтобы любые вопросы отпали сами собой.

– Черт! Это поисковые псы! Бежим!

Стайлз схватил Скотта за рукав куртки и рванул назад, практически таща друга за собой. Они побежали так быстро, как только могли. Под ноги постоянно попадали корни деревьев, камни, и, кажется, Стайлз даже нечаянно пнул какую-то мелкую живность. Света от фонарика хватало лишь на то, чтобы увидеть возникающие перед ними деревья – не более. Скотт старался не отставать, но его астма давала о себе знать. Стайлз слышал, как тяжелело его дыхание, а лай собак становился все ближе. 

Они не успеют выбраться из леса.

Резко затормозив, Стайлз еле удержал падающего по инерции друга.

– Какого хрена, Стайлз?! – вскрикнул Скотт, но Стайлз уже вовсю кружил по местности, выискивая только ему известное с помощью фонарика.

Лай приближался, становился громче, и где-то там, за псами, точно были отец и Лора. И еще вопрос, кто из них был хуже.

– Стайлз! – снова сипло позвал Скотт, идущий за ним следом.

– Тихо, я ищу нам укрытие.

– Какое, на фиг, укрытие? Это же ищейки! Они нас унюхают в два счета!

– Не унюхают, я же… – Стайлз на несколько секунд завис, раздумывая, каким адекватным словом можно охарактеризовать его шаманство. И в голове было характерно пусто. – В общем, та индейская смесь скроет нас от них.

Повисшее неловкое молчание можно было бы назвать абсолютным, если бы не пыхтение Стайлза, пытавшегося найти укрытие, и не лай собак, раздавшийся уже совсем рядом.

– Ты это сейчас на полном серьезе? – Скотт даже забыл, что им надо как можно быстрее бежать. – Может, хотя бы сейчас забудем об этом?

– Ты даже не представляешь… Ура! Нашел. Иди сюда.

Стайлз махнул ему рукой и показал светом от фонаря на небольшой склон прямо за одним из дубов. Можно было только удивляться, как они не навернулись в одну из таких ям, пока шли вперед и бежали обратно, но сейчас она была очень к месту.

– Стайлз, я не уверен... – начал Скотт, но Стайлз на него шикнул и, развернувшись и цепляясь за длинные толстые корни дуба, спустился вниз.

– Давай, Скотт, живее. Нас не должны найти.

– А как же твой чудо-порошок? – передразнил его Скотт. – Разве он не должен нас спрятать?

– От запаха, но не от глаз же, идиот. Это тебе не плащ-невидимка. Давай уже.

Получилось резковато, но лучше уж Скотт на него обидится, зато они будут в безопасности.

Под деревом оказалось мало места, но они как-то втиснулись, и Стайлз на всякий случай еще прикрыл их мелкими корнями. 

– Постарайся не шуметь, – прошептал он Скотту и попытался хотя бы сам успокоить свое зашедшее в бешеном ритме сердце. Их не учуют, да, но услышать и увидеть – вполне могут.

Меньше чем через две минуты поисковые собаки пронеслись совсем рядом с ними, а еще через несколько минут Стайлз и Скотт услышали голоса полицейских. 

– Мама меня убьет, – просипел Скотт и обреченно сполз вниз.

– Тихо, – Стайлз решил промолчать про то, что сделают с ним, если застукают здесь.

Призрачная надежда на то, что поисковый отряд пройдет мимо, таяла с каждой минутой. По обрывкам фраз Стайлз с ужасом понял, что они решили сделать что-то вроде привала. А когда он услышал, что они ждут Лору с ее командой, осознал, что им конец. Должно было случиться чудо, чтобы Лора не вычислила их со Скоттом в момент своим суперслухом.

Скотт громко чихнул.

Чуда не свершилось.

– Вы это слышали?

– Звук был оттуда.

– Митч, Фред, проверьте.

Скотт с ужасом посмотрел на Стайлза.

– Мама меня убьет, – практически беззвучно произнес он. 

Вот что больше всего не любил в Скотте Стайлз, так это его взгляд побитого щенка, перед которым никто не мог устоять.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – злобно прошипел Стайлз и всучил ему в руки ключи от своего джипа. – И ты мой должник. Пойдешь прямо в ту сторону, там будет дорога. И заедь завтра за мной. И вообще отзвонись или пришли СМС, что вышел из леса, иначе я позвоню Мелиссе. Ну, с богом.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и выбрался наружу.

– Эй, привет! – глаза сразу ослепли от десятка направленных в них фонариков. – Какая неожиданная встреча, ребята.

– Фред, опусти пистолет. Этот мелкий нарушитель мой, – раздался до боли знакомый голос. – Стайлз.

– Папа.

– Значит, подслушиваем наши разговоры?

– Да нет, просто решил подышать свежим воздухом. Проветриться, знаешь ли, – улыбнулся и развел руками Стайлз, но по лицу отца понял, что его способности искусного вруна сегодня явно спали мертвецким сном.

– А где твой верный напарник? – нет, отец все же слишком хорошо его знал. 

– Скотт? Дома, конечно же. Учит химию.

– Ага, конечно… Скотт! Если ты здесь, лучше выходи! – прокричал отец, а Стайлз взмолился всем известным богам, чтобы на Скотта не напала очередная чихательная болезнь. 

Посветив еще как следует фонариком, отец все же кивнул и подтолкнул Стайлза в другую сторону. 

– Ребята, проверяем последний квадрат и по домам. Вернемся утром. А ты, – обратился он к Стайлзу, – сейчас пойдешь с Митчем и Джослин к нашим машинам, где тебя кое-кто отвезет домой. И лучше бы сегодня, мистер, вам больше не делать никаких глупостей. Понятно?

– Да, конечно, сэр, – Стайлз шутливо отдал честь и тут же скис – взгляд отца ничего хорошего не обещал.

По дороге из леса под чутким конвоем Стайлз очень надеялся, что все обойдется и Скотта не обнаружат. И что он благополучно доберется домой – не хотелось доставлять другу еще больше неприятностей, чем есть. Про свою участь даже думать не хотелось: точно будет не одна головомойка на тему безопасности в лесу. 

– Спасибо, ребята, дальше я сама, – раздался через какое-то время голос за их спиной, и Стайлз даже крякнул от испуга. К его чести стоит сказать, что испугался не он один – офицеры тоже схватились за сердце. 

Обворожительная и роскошная заместитель шерифа Лора Хейл словно и не провела всю ночь, рыская по лесу. Ей не хватало только кофе в руке, а так можно было сниматься в какой-нибудь топовый журнал про жизнь копов в глубинке.

Митч и Джослин с нескрываемой радостью сдали Стайлза ей на руки и направились к машинам, уже проглядывающим через стволы деревьев.

– Опять нарушаем закон, Стайлз? – улыбнулась Лора и, прихватив его за локоть, повела к своей тойоте.

– Вот как будто я мог устоять, – возмущенно фыркнул Стайлз.

– А я предлагала твоему отцу на всякий случай приковать тебя дома к батарее.

– Во-первых, у меня есть права. А во-вторых – фу! Мне надо ограничить ваше с ним общение.

Лора рассмеялась и разблокировала двери машины, чтобы Стайлз мог спокойно сесть на переднее сиденье.

– Поверь, мы просто о тебе заботимся.

– Боже, избавь меня от заботы и любви волков.

Лора вновь громко рассмеялась и завела мотор.

Поездка до дома заняла практически полчаса, и, хоть убей, Стайлз не мог понять, из какой именно части леса они вышли, и как именно полицейские прочесывают местность. Он несколько раз пытался выведать из Лоры подробности происходящего, но та опять и опять переводила разговор на успехи в школе и в постижении Стайлзом науки быть хорошим эмиссаром.

Прощался с Лорой Стайлз чуть более раздраженно, чем обычно, уже планируя, как снова залезет на полицейскую волну и попытается хоть что-то узнать. Но стоило ему только переступить порог дома и закрыть за собой дверь, как за спиной раздалось сдержанное покашливание.

– Кажется, нам стоит очень серьезно поговорить, молодой человек.

Нет, ну этот вечер не мог стать еще хуже.  
– Эмм… да, мама.

***

Странно было осознавать, что в городе происходят такие странные события, а в школе никто даже краем уха про это не слышал. А если и слышал – короткие юбки девчонок и новый отбор в школьную команду по лакроссу для всех оставались важнее.

Скотт прислал сообщение почти через два часа после того, как они расстались ночью, и Стайлз даже не успел испугаться за него. Все же мама умела виртуозно читать нотации: ее хватало надолго и доводы у нее ни разу не повторялись. Стайлзу назначили комендантский час, забрали часть магических книг и нагрузили домашними делами сверх оговоренных. Вроде не так страшно, как могло бы быть. Вот только сообщение Скотта было очень странным и не давало покоя.

«Я дома. Джип не забрал. Кое-что случилось».

Мимо прошли Джексон и Дэнни, что-то горячо обсуждая, прошла Лидия со своими фрейлинами и как всегда не обратила внимания на Стайлза, а сам Стайлз… Стайлз сидел на улице на парапете здания школы, нервно грыз заусенец на ногте и вглядывался во всех, кто спешил на занятия. Когда у дороги появилась знакомая вихрастая голова, Стайлз чуть ли не кубарем скатился со ступенек и подбежал к Скотту.

– Чувак, ты в порядке! Все хорошо? Ты там ничего не видел? Выбрался сразу? 

– Эй-эй, – Скотт успокоил его и, осмотревшись, отвел в сторону под дерево. – Все в порядке, но ты не поверишь, что случилось, – Скотт еще раз огляделся по сторонам и приподнял подол своей футболки. – Вчера на меня напал какой-то волк и укусил. Я обработал как смог рану, но с утра ее не было! Она просто пропала!

Стайлза буквально сковало холодом.

– В Калифорнии нет волков, – еле выдавил он из себя. – Ты уверен, что тебе не привиделось? Вчера был очень напряженный вечер, возможно, тебе показалось. 

– Да нет же! – Скотт радовался произошедшему, будто не замечая, в каком ужасе находится его друг. – Насчет волка не уверен, это была какая-то здоровенная зверюга с красными глазами. И она точно укусила меня в бок. Сам не понимаю, почему следа нет.

А вот Стайлз слишком хорошо понимал, почему укус пропал. Осталось только подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить это Скотту.

***

Уроки никогда еще не тянулись так долго. 

Совместных занятий со Скоттом у них было всего два, и на обоих Стайлз отсаживался на задние парты и следил за другом. Он до последнего надеялся, что Скотту все же привиделись и зверь с алым взглядом, и сам укус. Но, к сожалению, все было очевидно.

Как Скотт странно шевелил носом, словно все запахи мира решили разом атаковать его. Как он дергался, будто у него в ушах заиграла музыка на самой высокой громкости. Стайлз даже подловил Скотта за тем, как тот слишком пристально всматривался в окно. И спасибо многолетнему общению со стаей оборотней – Стайлз прекрасно знал, как они пытаются что-то увидеть и услышать вдалеке.

Последние сомнения исчезли после отборочной тренировки по лакроссу. Стайлз хотел бы попасть в первую линию, но не сегодня. Финсток, конечно, наорал на него – зачем надевать форму и сидеть на скамейке запасных, но Стайлз отшутился, что уже породнился с ней. А еще со скамейки запасных открывался прекрасный обзор на происходящее. 

Скотт ловил все мячи, мастерки забрасывал их же в ворота, а уж после пробежки и сальто в воздухе, от которого, похоже, в шоке был и сам Скотт, все стало предельно ясно.

Черт возьми.

Его лучший друг стал оборотнем.

Стайлз с силой растер лицо, размышляя, как сообщить такую новость. И как им потом попадет от всех. Кроме того, что лучше этого не делать в школе, ничего на ум не приходило.

Еле дождавшись окончания тренировки, Стайлз вскочил и побежал к Скотту, который уже вовсю общался с новенькой брюнеткой с шикарными ямочками на щеках и, о чудо, с Лидией. Раньше бы Стайлз убил за такую возможность и подольше полюбовался на прекрасные рыжие локоны, но сейчас на кону было кое-что поважнее.

– Привет, Лидия и эммм… – он указал на новенькую.

– Эллисон, – представилась она и приветливо улыбнулась.

– Ясно, Эллисон. Я Стайлз. И я очень хотел бы украсть ненадолго у вас моего друга. 

Скотт попытался запротестовать, но Эллисон тут же согласно закивала.

– Да, конечно, нам все равно уже пора идти. Тогда увидимся, Скотт? 

– Ага… то есть да. Конечно. До встречи, Эллисон, – влюбленно произнес Скотт ей уже вслед.

Если бы они были в мультфильме «Диснея», вокруг Скотта точно бы летали сердечки и купидоны. Стайлз их практически видел. Он даже чувствовал приторный запах роз и ванили. И Стайлз обязательно порадовался бы за, похоже, взаимную симпатию у Скотта и новенькой, но оборотнические дела не подождут.

О господи. И полнолуние ведь уже на подходе.

– Скотт, мне очень серьезно надо с тобой поговорить. Считай это вопросом жизни и смерти. Как только у тебя сегодня закончатся занятия, дуй сразу ко мне.

– А здесь и сейчас мы не можем? – Скотт все еще таращился в ту сторону, куда ушли девушки, так что Стайлзу пришлось несильно приложить его по голове.

– Скотт, сосредоточься. Это очень важный разговор, поэтому как только у тебя заканчиваются занятия – ты приезжаешь ко мне, понятно? 

Скотт несколько раз кивнул, но отложилась ли в его голове информация или нет – вопрос был на миллион.

Вот если бы не наказание за ночную вылазку в лес, Стайлз самолично бы проследил за Скоттом. Но, как назло, у того сегодня было на два занятия больше, а Стайлз обязан был сразу после школы пойти домой. Пришлось, правда, сделать небольшой крюк и забрать спрятанный среди складов джип, но много времени это не заняло. А с учетом того, что Стайлз без конца обдумывал, как же преподнести другу такую необычную новость – время буквально летело. Так что ничего удивительно, что, когда Скотт все же приехал к Стайлзу, тот успел переодеться, рассортировать и забросить в стирку все белье, прибрать в своей комнате, но так и не придумал, что говорить.

– Кажется, я влюбился, – с порога заявил Скотт и буквально залетел в комнату Стайлза. Он бросил рюкзак на пол и упал морской звездой на кровать. – Ее зовут Эллисон, и она прекрасна.

– Та новенькая? Я рад за тебя, – мрачно отозвался Стайлз, откинувшись в кресле. Пальцы сами по себе выстукивали какой-то ритм по пластиковой ручке, нервы были на пределе. – Она кажется милой.

– Так и есть, – мечтательно протянул Скотт. – И мы сегодня увидимся с ней на вечеринке у Лидии, представляешь?

В голове у Стайлза в миг пронеслись слишком яркие кадры озверевшего Скотта, бассейна, в который стекает кровь с раненых и задранных подростков, и полная луна, освещающее все это великолепие.

– Что? – вот тут Стайлз даже подскочил и в два шага оказался у кровати. – Нет! Ты не можешь туда идти! 

– Почему это? – Скотт удивленно уставился на него и даже привстал.

Очень хотелось забить на всю эту ситуацию, только сама по себе она точно не рассосется. Стайлз еще раз с силой провел по короткому ежику волос и, придвинув кресло, сел напротив Скотта.

– Слушай, это покажется очень бредовым, но это правда. Клянусь. Я тебе очень многое не рассказывал о себе и о своей семье, но самое главное, что ты должен знать… Блин! Как же это сложно! – простонал Стайлз и попытался взять себя в руки. – В общем, та тварь, что укусила тебя ночью, – это был оборотень. И то, что твоя рана пропала, значит только одно – ты тоже стал оборотнем. Ликаном, человеком-волком – как тебе будет удобно.

– Я? Оборотнем? – таким умилительно-снисходительным тоном со Стайлзом разговаривал только Дерек, когда в очередной раз сомневался, что он сможет что-то нормально наколдовать. Очень обидный тон, кстати.

– Скотт, это не шутки. Я на полном серьезе. Ты разве сам сегодня не почувствовал, что с тобой происходит что-то странное? Слышишь острее, видишь дальше. Твоя скорость, рефлексы… тот твой гол на тренировке! 

– Да, это было потрясающе, – мечтательно протянул Скотт.

– Это было невозможно, – резко поправил его Стайлз. – Для человека. А ингалятор? Ты сегодня хоть раз им пользовался?

Видимо, новая информация в мозгу Скотта достигла критической массы. Он поднялся с кровати, сделал несколько хаотичных шагов взад и вперед и, что-то решив про себя, уверенно повернулся к Стайлзу.

– Слушай, я до конца не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Это все интересно, не спорю, но давай поговорим об этом завтра, ладно? Надо еще успеть домой переодеться. Через несколько часов я встречусь с Эллисон, – мечтательно протянул Скотт, и в его взгляде явно читалась их совместная жизнь с выводком детей за белым заборчиком.

– Никакой Эллисон, чувак! Сегодня полнолуние, тем более первое – тебе нельзя быть на людях. И вообще, дай свой телефон, я сам позвоню ей и скажу, что ты не сможешь.

Стайлз потянулся к рюкзаку Скотта и успел даже вытащить телефон из бокового кармана, прежде чем его мощной волной выдернуло из кресла и припечатало к стене. Когда реальность пришла в фокус, Стайлз с ужасом понял, что прижимает его Скотт. И что еще хуже – одна рука лучшего друга была занесена и направлена прямо ему в лицо.

Время замедлилось, и Стайлз, сглотнув, замер. Этот урок в него вдолбили почти первым – нельзя провоцировать взбесившегося оборотня. А так как за Скоттом подобных вспышек агрессии никогда не водилось, значит, за его действия сейчас отвечал волк.

Очень, очень медленно взгляд Скотта стал проясняться, и, с удивлением посмотрев на свою занесенную руку, Скотт отодвинулся.

– Прости, не знаю, что на меня нашло, – виновато произнес он. – Просто наконец-то меня взяли в первую линию, у меня может появиться девушка – все стало налаживаться, а ты почему-то все хочешь испортить. Я… давай завтра поговорим, ладно? 

И пока Стайлз не успел ничего ответить, Скотт подхватил свой рюкзак с телефоном и исчез в дверях. 

Да уж, диалога не вышло.

Внизу хлопнула входная дверь, но Стайлз так и не нашел в себе силы оторваться от стены. Мягко говоря, Скотт его напугал до усрачки. Но зато теперь стало предельно ясно, что один он с этим не справится.

Быстро набрав заученный наизусть телефонный номер, Стайлз слушал длинные гудки и голосовое сообщение о том, чтобы перезвонили позже, потому как владелец номера занят.

«Кто-нибудь, мне нужна помощь», – взмолился он, проводя пальцами по длинным бороздам вспоротой спинки кресла, которое отшвырнул Скотт.

Лора продолжала молчать – видимо, их там всех поставили на уши с этим трупом. 

Набив краткое сообщение и адрес, Стайлз молча подошел к своей кровати и, опустившись на колени, вытащил из-под нее коробку, обитую серебром и рунами. Если ему придется сегодня столкнуться с неопытным и разъяренным оборотнем, он должен быть во всеоружии.

***

Часы на телефоне показывали без десяти одиннадцать, и Стайлз начинал всерьез беспокоиться. На полпути к дому Лидии Лора ответила ему, написав, что будет. Но прошло уже несколько часов, а она так и не появилась. 

Стайлз взял со стола еще один пунш и отошел обратно на свой смотровой пост за одной из колонн. К чести Лидии надо сказать, что вечеринки закатывать она умела. Громкая приятная музыка, коктейли, а не голый алкоголь, в бассейн успело упасть всего человека три, да и то только потому, что их кто-то туда столкнул. Ну и сама Лидия – как всегда прекрасная, недоступная и в объятиях этого придурка Джексона. Стайлз мог бы любоваться на нее часами – что и делал на каждой ее вечеринке, но не сегодня.

Скотта он нашел не сразу, но после этого не терял из виду. Хорошо, что Эллисон не пыталась затащить его в какой-то укромный уголок – уже только за это Стайлз ей симпатизировал. Но пока они обжимались, танцевали, обжимались, беседовали с Лидией, обжимались, Стайлз неотрывно следил за ними. И от него не укрылось, что Скотт все чаще начинал дергаться, словно его органы чувств решили сыграть с ним и раскрыться на полную.

А еще Стайлз чувствовал взгляд, направленный уже на него самого. Внутри поднималась знакомая волна раздражения, возникавшая каждый раз, когда рядом оказывался Дерек. Но его не могло быть рядом? Сразу после школы он уехал учиться в ЛА, и слава богу. 

На часах показало пять минут двенадцатого, и Стайлз в отчаянии еще раз написал Лоре, интересуясь, когда уже она приедет. Просить о помощи Талию очень не хотелось: одно дело привезти к ней Скотта, и совсем другое – выдергивать альфу с каких-нибудь важных оборотнических дел. А вот Лора – это совсем другое. И с ней было как-то менее боязно ехать на расправу. 

Стайлз убрал телефон обратно в задний карман джинсов и раздраженно отхлебнул пунша. И тут же чуть не выплюнул его обратно.

Скотт пропал.

В середине толпы стояла озадаченная и немного печальная Эллисон, но Скотта нигде не наблюдалось. Вариантов, куда он исчез, было множество, но Стайлз решил довериться чутью. Проталкиваясь сквозь веселящихся подростков, он бежал в ту сторону, куда смотрела Эллисон. Ноги вынесли его на развилку: с одной стороны был поворот к саду, с другой – к дороге и лесу. И Стайлз очень надеялся, что у Скотта остались мозги, чтобы не прятаться в кустах, а попытаться добраться до дома. 

Выскочив на дорогу, заставленную машинами, Стайлз вовсю начал крутить головой, пытаясь найти друга, но среди нескольких компаний, тусивших рядом, его точно не было.

– Скотт, ну где же ты, – взмолился Стайлз и наугад двинулся в сторону выезда. 

Каждая секунда ощущалась как час, а нервы уже были на пределе, поэтому когда Стайлз все же увидел сгорбленную фигуру у одной из машин, то не поверил своему счастью.

– Скотт? – на пробу позвал он и услышал тихий предупреждающий рык. – Скотт!

Стайлз осторожно подходил ближе, правой рукой нащупывая в кармане куртки пузырек с пеплом. Сомнений, был ли это Скотт, уже не осталось – пусть силуэтом, но эти вихры Стайлз узнал бы когда угодно и где угодно.

– Скотт, послушай меня, все будет хорошо. Я помогу тебе. Я отвезу тебя к людям, которые помогут тебе. Скотт, пожалуйста, оставайся в сознании.

Осторожные шаги и тихие спокойные слова должны были помочь, Стайлз даже в такой темноте видел, как Скотт потихоньку успокаивается и разворачивается к нему. Оставалось пройти лишь пару метров, и можно было бросать рябиновый пепел. Он сможет удержать Скотта до появления Лоры. А потом они отвезут его к Хейлам, где Скотт получит необходимую помощь, а Стайлз – по шее.

План выглядел безупречным, только Стайлз не учел одного – внешних факторов. 

За спиной раздались оглушительные хлопки салюта, чьи-то крики, и раньше, чем Стайлз сумел хоть что-то сообразить, Скотт бросился на него. Флакон с пеплом так и остался в кармане – Скотт двигался слишком быстро и успел повалить Стайлза на землю. Тот по инерции как мог затормозил свое падение, содрав локти и руки сквозь одежду и хорошо так приложившись головой. Но это беспокоило его меньше всего – ведь над ним в начале трансформации скалился его лучший друг. И ему, похоже, полностью отшибло мозги. Мысленно попрощавшись с родителями, Стайлз зажмурился. 

И пропустил момент, когда Скотта снесло с него мощной волной. 

Под ухом тут же раздался шум борьбы, звуки рвущейся одежды и рычание на два голоса. Любопытство пересилило страх, так что Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз и покосился вбок. И не поверил тому, что увидел.

– Какого хрена ты тут забыл?! – воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги и отряхиваясь.

– Серьезно, Стайлз? – рыкнул в ответ Дерек и еще раз приложил Скотта головой о землю.

В этот раз, видимо, удачно, потому что Скотт вырубился.

– Да, серьезно, тебя здесь вообще не должно было быть. Я ждал Лору. И когда ты вообще приехал? – Стайлз никак не хотел униматься.

Дерек очень знакомо закатил глаза и взвалил Скотта себе на плечо. Вот будто и не уезжал почти на пять лет. Правда стал чуть выше, накачал мускулов и завел себе пижонскую кожаную куртку. Несправедливо, но повзрослевший Дерек Хейл выглядел невероятно круто. Ну, объективно говоря. Стайлз-то все равно его терпеть не мог.

– Эй! Куда ты несешь Скотта? Мы должны дождаться Лору. Эй, я с тобой разговариваю! Дерек, блин!

Вот точно все так же, как и пять лет назад: Стайлз болтает, а Дерек его полностью игнорирует. Но хотя бы уже стало понятно, куда они идут. Дерек старался обходить освещенные участки улицы и людей, но общее направление прослеживалось четко. И у Стайлза тут же возникли новые вопросы.

– Откуда ты знаешь, где я оставил свой джип?

Дерек закономерно хмыкнул и промолчал.

– Как же я соскучился по нашему «общению», – ядовито протянул Стайлз и, обежав Дерека, пошел впереди. Его джип был уже совсем рядом. – Но если ты думаешь, что я от тебя отстану с расспросами, то крупно просчитался. Может, за пять лет ты и позабыл, насколько я могу быть дотошным, то не волнуйся – я тебе это быстро напомню. И кстати!..

– Стайлз.

– Ну что опять?! – не выдержал тот и резко развернулся.

– Лора прислала меня, ее не будет. И дверцу открой.

Ну да, все точно как пять лет назад. Больше всего Дерек не нравился Стайлзу тем, что заставлял его чувствовать себя невероятно глупо. И так постоянно.

– Я так и хотел сделать, – пробурчал он и достал ключи.

Когда Стайлз вывел джип на главную дорогу, во дворе у Лидии все еще играла музыка и продолжали запускать фейерверки. Даже стало интересно, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он выбежал за Скоттом. По ощущениям, не больше трех минут.

Стайлз покосился назад, где лежал Скотт – все еще без сознания, – и к горлу сразу подкатил ком. Если бы он знал, к чему приведет его вылазка в поисках трупа, сам бы себя приковал к батарее. Стайлз знал, что ему влетит от родителей, от Талии – от всех. Но все это меркло по сравнению с тем, что теперь ожидало его друга.

– За дорогой следи.

– Может, ты сам поведешь?! – вспылил Стайлз, но уставился вперед.

– Могу и повести.

Вдох и выдох. Он спокоен.

Стайлз досчитал про себя до десяти и обратно. А потом еще раз, только на польском.

– Ты так и не сказал, что забыл в Бикон-Хиллз, – напомнил он после небольшой паузы.

Дерек снова посмотрел на него Тем Самым Взглядом.

– Это вообще-то и мой дом, Стайлз.

– Где ты не был четыре года, семь месяцев и восемь дней, предпочтя строить карьеру в солнечном Лос-Анджелесе.

А вот тут взгляд Дерека уже стал удивленно-заинтересованным. До Стайлза не сразу дошло почему, а когда дошло – захотелось провалиться сквозь джип, землю и упасть прямиком к ядру планеты. И разложиться там на атомы.

– Это Кора считала дни твоего отсутствия.

– Ты же помнишь, что я слышу ложь? – как можно деликатнее поинтересовался Дерек и усмехнулся.

– Хорошо, это я считал свои счастливые дни без твоей хмурой рожи.

– Все еще слышу.

– Да иди ты, – не выдержал Стайлз и возмущенно засопел.

Если бы не вся бредовость последних дней и не проблема со Скоттом, обещающая вылиться в громадный скандал, Стайлз, возможно, даже бы занервничал. А пока что он решил отложить в самый дальний ящик и игнорировать тот факт, что откуда-то знает точное время отсутствия Дерека Хейла. Потому что это пугало.

***

– Так, значит, он не в курсе, кто его укусил?

– Нет, сказал, что это был какой-то зверь с красными глазами.

– А сам укус ты видел?

– Мы встретились уже с утра в школе, укус к тому времени исчез. Но Скотт говорил, что укусили в бок.

– И все признаки обращения налицо?

– Слух, обоняние, клыки и прочее. Днем было еще нормально, а вот к вечеру его уже стало колбасить.

– Язык, молодой человек.

– Простите… И можете, кстати, спросить Дерека, он успел потрепать Скотта, когда его перемкнуло.

– Дерек?

Талия устало опустилась в кресло и помассировала виски. Головной боли урожденные оборотни никогда не чувствовали, но стресс все равно давил.

– Скотт точно стал оборотнем. Я стащил его со Стайлза и вырубил, – мрачно сообщил Дерек и прислонился бедром к дивану, где сейчас и лежал Скотт в бессознанке.

– О боже, – выдохнула Талия. 

В просторной гостиной дома Хейлов сейчас собралась чуть ли не вся стая. Ну, старшая ее часть точно. Питер, Лора и Дерек расположились в центре комнаты, окружив сидящих в креслах Талию и Стайлза. Скотта положили на диван, а Джеффри, муж альфы Хейл, стоял чуть поодаль у окна. Кто-то еще сидел на лестнице, но так как она была за спиной Стайлза, кто именно там был, он точно сказать не мог. Почти все были в домашней одежде или вообще в пижамах, полусонные, но сосредоточенные. И хоть стая Хейлов давно стала для него второй семьей, сейчас находиться под таким пристальным вниманием было попросту неуютно.

Его родители должны были скоро подъехать, но Талия хотела услышать всю историю как можно быстрее. Так что пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, унять дрожь в руках и рассказать все, что случилось за последнии два дня, начиная с беспокойства за Кору.

Про сон Стайлз умолчал, не хватало еще по новой тот свой позор вспоминать.

В конце его истории и после всех расспросов в гостиной воцарилась зловещая тишина. Стайлзу самому хотелось получить несколько ответов, но стыд каждый раз затыкал его раньше, чем он успевал хотя бы открыть рот. А еще он боялся даже смотреть в глаза Талии. Там не было осуждения, скорее огромная усталость. Но и это пугало. 

– Думаешь, это тот же оборотень? – все же спросил Питер у Талии.

– Надеюсь. Тогда это одновременно и хорошо, и плохо, – повела плечами она, разминая спину, и откинулась назад. – Хорошо, что, похоже, он один, и плохо – теперь мы знаем, что он альфа.

– В городе дикий альфа? – все же не выдержал Стайлз и тут же скис под обрушившимися на него взглядами.

– До этого мы полагали, что это просто оборотень, – Талия долго прикидывала, говорить ли это Стайлзу, но, видимо решила, что если уж он впутался в происходящее, лучше максимально прояснить ситуацию. – Неделю назад нам стали попадаться разодранные тела оленей, потом случилась та история с половиной трупа… И теперь это, – кивнула она на Скотта. – Мы решим проблему с твоим другом, но ты должен поклясться, что не зайдешь в лес, пока все это не закончится.

– К… Конечно. Клянусь.

Мозг отчаянно радовался новым фактам, но Стайлз чувствовал, что не до конца понимает все аспекты ситуации.

– Стилински приехали, – Питер повел головой и обернулся в сторону выхода.

– И Ардженты, – мрачно добавила Талия.

Спустя всего минуту с небольшим входная дверь отворилась, и Стайлз втянул голову в плечи. Даже при том, что он уже повинился перед Хейлами и рассказал всю историю, его ожидал дубль два, только уже с родителями. И это пострашнее будет.

– Добрый всем вечер, – поздоровался его отец и, внимательно осмотрев комнату, остановил свой взгляд на Стайлзе. – Сдается мне, молодой человек, вы сейчас должны были быть дома под домашним арестом.

– Прости, пап, кое-что случилось.

Отец кивнул и пропустил вперед маму Стайлза, а за ней следом зашли Крис Арджент – Стайлз смутно помнил его по нескольким барбекю у отца – с малознакомыми охотниками.

– Талия.

– Крис.

Если раньше в комнате ощущалось огромное напряжение, то сейчас явно повеяло холодом. Родители Стайлза отошли к креслам, встав позади него. Стало немного легче, когда он почувствовал, как мама сжала его плечо.

– Чем обязаны, Крис, – Талия была сама учтивость, но металл в ее голосе проскальзывал.

– Мне сообщили, что у вас пополнение в стае, – как бы между делом сообщил Крис и кивнул на Скотта.

Стайлз думал, что в комнате потянуло холодом? Как бы не так. В пределах небольшой гостинной наступил настоящий ледниковый период. 

– И откуда у вас эта информация? – как можно деликатнее поинтересовалась Талия.

– Свои источники.

– А можно узнать имена этих источников? 

Крис оскалился, но ничего не ответил по этому поводу. 

– Может, поговорим наедине? – предложил он и кивнул в сторону, туда, где располагался личный кабинет альфы. 

– Милый, – мама Стайлза наклонилась к нему, – никуда не уходи, хорошо? 

Стайлз закономерно напрягся и кивнул. 

Тем временем комната пришла в движение: следом за Талией потянулись Крис, Джеффри и Лора, а также родители Стайлза. Хотелось послушать, о чем они будут говорить, но проснувшееся чувство самосохранения не позволило даже дернуться вслед. Пусть неведение сгрызет его изнутри, но хотя бы новых неприятностей не будет. Тем более новые неприятности сами нашли его: не успела комната опустеть, как Скотт решил проснуться. Причем сделал он это максимально эффектно: с ревом, клыками и горящими янтарем глазами. 

Все среагировали мгновенно: охотники тут же вскинули оружие, а все оборотни ощетинились собственными комплектами клыков и ногтей. Стайлз же сидел ближе всех, но он даже не успел испугаться – Дерек в момент наклонился над диваном и зарычал на Скотта, да так громко, что затряслись стекла в окнах, а у Стайлза на время заложило уши.

И да. Вау. Это было круто. 

Скотт тут же вжался в угол дивана, закрывая руками голову, и Стайлза в очередной раз прошибло чувством вины. Теперь из-за дурной прихоти его другу придется много раз на своей шкуре узнавать, что такое сила альфы. И бесконечные тренировки, поиск якоря, внимание охотников...

Стоп. Альфы?

Стайлз еще раз перевел взгляд на Дерека, и нет, ему не показалось – глаза того действительно светились красным.

– Ты стал альфой? 

– Это ты меня укусил! – одновременно с ним выкрикнул Скотт.

На комнату моментально упала гробовая тишина.

– Скотт, дружище, – прокашлялся Стайлз и придвинулся к дивану. – Дерек не мог тебя укусить, он только приехал.

– А разве Дерек в городе уже не несколько дней? – раздался голос Криса, и Стайлзу захотелось застонать от бессилия.

Ну серьезно?

– Ладно, но Дерек все равно не мог тебя укусить, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Стайлз, стараясь не думать, почему для него так важно защитить Дерека.

– Но я же говорил тебе, Стайлз, я видел красные глаза!

– Они есть у всех альф, Скотт, не только у Дерека.

– А я бы не стал так категорично отвергать эту идею.

Все тут недовольно уставились на Криса.

– Что? Все версии должны быть учтены, – развел руками он. – Но если у Дерека есть твердое алиби на то время, когда… как там тебя?

– Скотт.

– Скотт, хорошо, – кивнул Крис. – Когда тебя укусили?

– Вчера вечером, – ответил за него Стайлз, которому абсолютно не нравилось то, куда клонил охотник. Дерек, конечно, придурок, но даже он такого не заслуживал.

– Дерек, что ты делал вчера вечером? – на губах у Криса играла очень неприятная улыбка. – Потому что вчера было два патруля в лесу. Полицейский и наш с твоей стаей. Тебя я там не припомню.

И вот тут прошибло даже Стайлза. Потому что Дерек молчал. На его скулах заходили желваки, но он продолжал молчать! Как никогда раньше захотелось встать и отвесить ему затрещину, только чтобы он не давал охотникам ни малейшего шанса загнать себя в угол.

– Дерек, – приказной тон Талии мечом разрезал образовавшуюся тишину.

– У меня была встреча, – Дереку будто физически было больно говорить об этом.

– С кем?

– Неважно. Тот, с кем я должен был встретиться, не пришел.

Вот и все. 

Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не побиться головой о подлокотник кресла. 

– Дерек, Скотт, пожалуйста, пройдемте с нами.

***

Утро субботы встретило Стайлза жуткой мигренью, севшим будильником и почти полуднем на часах. От Хейлов они с родителями уехали почти в два ночи, и начавшийся в машине выговор продолжился еще и дома. Когда эмоционально разбитого и нагруженного наказаниями Стайлза отпустили в свою комнату, перевалило уже за три утра. Еще какое-то время он засыпал сообщениями Скотта и Лору, но там было эфирное молчание по всем фронтам – даже на звонки не отвечали. В итоге спать Стайлз лег с гудящей от событий и беспокойства головой. И что самое странное, мысли все время так или иначе возвращались к Дереку. Хотя Стайлз без конца желал ему провалиться куда подальше и испытать на себе кучу всяких гадостей – быть объектом интереса охотников выходило за любые рамки. Такого даже он не заслужил.

Стайлз кое-как нащупал шнур для подзарядки и воткнул его в телефон. Как и ожидалось – там не оказалось ни одного сообщения. 

– Да чтоб вас всех, – прошептал он и стукнулся головой о подушку. И тут же поморщился.

Все же вчера он нехило приложился о дорогу. Стало немного стыдно перед мамой, которая спросила его, все ли в порядке, а Стайлз ответил, что да. Но, блин, если рассматривать этот определенный момент, то он не соврал.

Вечером он действительно чувствовал себя отлично. И все благодаря чертовому Дереку. Пока они ехали к Хейлам, Дерек внезапно принялся, не особо таясь, обнюхивать его, а потом и вовсе заистерил, требуя, чтобы Стайлз остановил машину. Они знатно тогда поругались, и, когда Дерек уже стал хвататься за руль, Стайлз вдарил по тормозам. Спросить «какого хрена» он не успел – его буквально схватили за больной затылок. Попытка вырваться также ни к чему не привела – Дерек попросту надавил сильнее и впечатал лицом в руль. В мозгу тогда пронеслась шальная мысль, что к затылку сейчас добавится сломанный нос, но ничего такого не случилось. Даже наоборот. Прошло меньше минуты, и Стайлз почувствовал, что боль и зуд исчезают. Не нужно было иметь третий глаз, чтобы понять: в тот момент по руке Дерека бежали черные змейки. Вся процедура заняла не больше пяти минут, и да, после нее стало намного легче. Вот только Стайлз был смущен донельзя и, пробурчав отрывистое «спасибо», предпочел полностью игнорировать эту тему.

Которую он будет игнорировать как можно дольше.

Подождав, пока голову хоть немного отпустит, Стайлз выбрался из кровати. Обычно на выходных он либо зависал со Скоттом, либо постигал искусство эмиссаров вместе с мамой. Но не сегодня.

С кухни вкусно тянуло панкейками, так что Стайлз практически выплыл из ванной на этот запах.

– Доброе утро, мам, – сдавленно поздоровался он и, подойдя, поцеловал ее в щеку. 

– Выспался? Не хотела тебя будить. 

– Не очень.

Стайлз лениво заполз на стул и облокотился на стол, наблюдая, как его мама кружит вокруг плиты. Вообще вся ситуация была максимально идиллическая. Ранний день, солнце сквозь клетчатые занавески освещает кухню и его маму, такую прекрасную в своем цветастом фартуке и с забранными в высокий хвост волосами. Но потом Стайлз вспомнил, что происходит вокруг, и все волшебство исчезло.

– Мам?

– Да, милый?

– Можешь сказать, как там Скотт? Он не отвечает, и я волнуюсь.

– Скотт… – задумчиво протянула она и, отложив лопатку в сторону и выключив огонь, повернулась к Стайлзу. – С ним все будет хорошо. Мы с Талией сегодня поедем к Мелиссе, попытаемся все объяснить.

– Значит, Талия возьмет его в свою стаю?

И вот тут она замялась и отвела взгляд. 

– Мам, ты меня пугаешь, – честно заявил Стайлз. – Лучше договаривай, пока я не нафантазировал себе две тысячи вариантов разной степени кровавости.

– Кое-что случилось после того, как мы уехали… Скотт очень рвался домой, и мы пытались его удержать, – слова давались ей с трудом, и Стайлз мог только догадываться о том, как всех перепугало произошедшее. – Талия применила на нем силу альфы, но... не получилось. 

Вот тут Стайлз реально чуть не свалился со стула.

– Но как так? Талия ведь одна из сильнейших альф, Скотт не мог не послушаться ее!

Мама пожала плечами и продолжила накрывать на стол: тарелки, еду, чашки. От таких новостей действительно можно было зависнуть, поэтому Стайлз буквально в последний момент сообразил помочь ей.

– Так что произошло? Вы остановили Скотта?

– Да… – мама замерла с тарелкой панкейков в руках и печально посмотрела на Стайлза. – Его остановил Дерек. Скотт подчинился его силе альфы.

– О мой бог… – только и выдохнул Стайлз.

Весь масштаб катастрофы накатывал на него медленно, как прилив. На ум не приходило ни единой причины, почему такая ситуация могла возникнуть. Кроме самой первой и казавшейся логичной – Скотта укусил Дерек.

И тут Стайлз почувствовал, как все внутри возмущенно кричит от этой мысли. Он не мог точно объяснить что, как и почему, но точно знал, что Дерек не мог так сделать.

На краешке сознания промелькнула трель домашнего телефона и то, что мама отошла, но все мысли остались сосредоточены на новом витке возникших проблем. Хотя заявление Скотта было необоснованным, оно имело право на жизнь. То, что Дерек оказался без алиби, все усугубляло. А факт, что Скотт признал на подсознательном уровне его своим альфой, забивало первый гвоздь в гроб Дерека Хейла.

– Мам? – Стайлз наконец-то обратил внимание, что в коридоре, где висел телефон, стало подозрительно тихо. 

Маму он нашел рядом, на кресле. И то, каким взглядом она смотрела в пространство, совсем ему не понравилось.

– Что случилось? – он присел рядом на корточки и осторожно заглянул ей в глаза. – С папой все в порядке?

– Что? – она будто очнулась от тяжелого сна и с силой растерла лицо. – Да, с ним все хорошо. Милый, скажи мне, пожалуйста, честно. Это очень важно. Дерек… не приходил ночью к тебе?

Наверное, впервые в жизни Стайлз потерял дар речи. Он открывал и закрывал рот, будто рыбка, выброшенная на берег. Любые попытки придумать, что именно Дерек мог забыть в его комнате ночью, стопорились еще на моменте «А может...». Когда среди вариантов промелькнуло нечто похожее на начало какого-то порно, Стайлз в ужасе затряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от ужасных картин в своей голове.

– Я одновременно и хочу, и не хочу знать, зачем он мог прийти ко мне, – все же сознался он маме.

И, что странно, его слова сделали ее еще более грустной, чем она была до этого.

– Ты уверен?

– Да, он точно ко мне не приходил. С ним что-то случилось? – все же не выдержал и спросил Стайлз.

– Не совсем… Сегодня нашли еще один труп. Это мистер Сименс, он был вашим школьным водителем. Его тоже растерзало дикое животное.

Мистера Сименса Стайлз не очень-то помнил: школьники вообще плохо запоминали тех, кто их возит. Но новость все равно была жуткой.

– И при чем тут Дерек?

– Судмедэкспертиза определила время смерти мистера Сименса, – продолжила мама и едва сдержала всхлип. – Дерек вчера ночью ушел из дома и не появлялся до самого утра. На время этого убийства у него нет алиби.

Стайлз решил не анализировать то, почему ему внезапно захотелось заорать во всю мощь своих легких.

***

– Скотт! – радостно вскрикнул Стайлз и поспешил навстречу к другу.

После субботнего звонка в информационном поле Стайлза наступил вакуум. Отец практически ночевал на работе, мама очень много времени проводила с Мелиссой, и все звонки Стайлза сбрасывались либо отвечались фразой «Много дел, давай потом». А так как ему было строго запрещено покидать дом, в какой-то момент Стайлз понял, что просто сходит с ума. 

Что теперь будет со Скоттом?

Найдут ли бешеного альфу, убивающего людей?

Как долго родители будут на него злиться?

Почему Дерек мог прийти к нему ночью?

Последнее почему-то грызло мозг сильнее всего.

В общем, наверное, впервые в жизни Стайлз был рад утру понедельника и прибежал в школу едва ли не раньше всех. Чтобы потом почти час сидеть на траве у школы, нервно грызя ручку и всматриваясь в каждого школьника. За десять минут до начала занятий Стайлза все же посетила мысль: а что если Скотту в принципе запретили ходить в школу, пока все не уляжется? Возникший в воображении день без Скотта, но с целым букетом вопросов настолько ужаснул, что Стайлз уже чуть было не собрался дать деру.

Но Скотт все же пришел. Он накинул капюшон толстовки на голову, весь ссутулился, и если бы Стайлз не знал о последних событиях, подумал бы, что его друг заболел.

Скотт удивленно застыл и будто не сразу понял, кто его зовет. 

– А ну-ка пойдем, – Стайлз буквально смерчем налетел на него и, вцепившись в плечо, поволок прочь от школы.

– У нас химия первым уроком, Харрис убьет нас.

– Пофиг на Харриса. Это важнее, – твердо заявил Стайлз.

Они обогнули школу и зашли через другой вход на игровое поле. Первые занятия там начинались только после обеда, потому что Финсток был слишком ленив и честно говорил, что его сон намного важнее кучки каких-то малолетних засранцев. Но чтобы их со Скоттом точно никто не заметил, Стайлз на всякий случай завел его за трибуны.

– Выкладывай, – сразу же скомандовал он. – От тебя ни слова за эти выходные не было, и родители молчат. Я чуть с ума не сошел. Что случилось тогда в кабинете? И потом? Как твоя мама отреагировала? И как ты сам вообще? Больше желания кого-нибудь задрать не появлялось?

Взгляд Скотта можно было легко охарактеризовать как остекленевший. За годы их дружбы такое частенько случалось, стоило только Стайлзу слишком перегрузить его какой-либо информацией. Осталось лишь подождать, пока он перезагрузится.

– Я… Мне запретили встречаться с Эллисон, – наконец-то выдал Скотт, а Стайлз, не выдержав, звонко шлепнул себя ладонью по лицу.

– Серьезно?

– Что?

– Скотт, блин! Ты стал оборотнем! Мохнатиком, который каждое полнолуние чутка сходит с ума и воет на луну. Тебе надо будет учиться контролю, искать якорь и прочее. И еще добавь охотников, которые будут рады разрубить тебя пополам, если ты оступишься. А ты думаешь только об Эллисон? 

Обида в глазах Скотта убивала, но куда было деваться.

– А почему ты мне не сказал, что умеешь колдовать?

Вот тут уже настала очередь Стайлза замереть и зависнуть на какое-то время.

– Слушай… насчет этого, – он смущенно потер шею и оглянулся по сторонам, словно в поиске поддержки или хотя бы нужных слов. – Я честно хотел тебе рассказать. Клянусь. Множество раз.

– И что же останавливало?

– Это не моя тайна, – скривился Стайлз и тут же пояснил: – Вернее, не только моя. Наши семьи, моя и Хейлов, уже давно дружат и работают вместе. И меня с самого детства учили быть эмиссаром для следующего альфы стаи Хейлов. Как моя мама сейчас и все ее предки до нас.

– Эмиссар… это что-то типа комиссара? Личный коп?

– Нет, это что-то типа придворного шамана. Мага. Как личный Гарри Поттер. Или как Мерлин при короле Артуре.

– Артур был оборотнем? – изумление Скотта было неподдельным и таким родным, что Стайлз не выдержал и громко рассмеялся. 

– Нет, что ты. Это был пример. Не факт, что Артур вообще существовал.

– Так значит ты будешь этим… эмиссаром Дерека?

– Что?! Нет! Фу!

– Почему «фу»? Ты же всегда за ним бегал. И меня утягивал следом. Мне казалось, что он для тебя как старший брат.

– Да не было такого, – Скотт бредил, не иначе. – В общем, ты что-то не так помнишь. Я буду эмиссаром Лоры, а не Дерека. И попрошу ее взять тебя в свою стаю. Будет круто! А насчет Эллисон не волнуйся. Уверен, что как только ты найдешь свой якорь и научишься контролировать волка, то тебе разрешат встречаться с ней.

– Сомневаюсь, – пробурчал Скотт и сполз на траву. – Тот охотник, Крис Арджент, оказался ее отцом. Талия сказала, что оборотень и охотник не могут встречаться.

– О мой бог, – только и выдавил из себя Стайлз и упал рядом со Скоттом. 

Похоже, им придется прогулять и следующий урок.

***

Наверное, каждый человек, просыпаясь с утра, примерно знает, что ждет его вечером. Ну или примерно представляет. Дома, в гостях, на вечеринке – десятки различных вариантов. Стайлз же даже в самом бредовом полете своего воображения не мог подумать, что окажется ночью в школе с диким альфой, пытающимся их догнать и убить.

Ах да, еще этот альфа куда-то уволок Дерека.

Началось все довольно невинно. Вытряся из Скотта всю информацию о субботе, надавав кучу советов и пообещав, что они придумают что-нибудь с Эллисон – только чтобы Скотт перестал ныть про нее, – Стайлз спокойно пошел на занятия. Ну, относительно спокойно. Вечером дома его ждал напряженный семейный ужин, после которого отец уехал на работу в ночную смену, а мама – к Хейлам. По обрывкам фраз Стайлз понял, что они с Талией и Питером хотели попробовать несколько ритуалов для обнаружения альфы. Стайлз и сам подумывал заняться тем же, но решил не ставить маму в известность, чтобы она не волновалась. 

Питер скинул ему совершенно замечательную электронную подборку книг об истории оборотней, и как раз в нее-то Стайлз и решил углубиться. Но стоило только ему надеть пижамные штаны и забраться с ноутом в кровать, как раздался рингтон, поставленный на Скотта. На часах показывало почти половину одиннадцатого вечера, так что Стайлз принимал вызов с предчувствием грядущих неприятностей.

– Да? – осторожно начал он, морально готовясь к чему угодно – от загрызенной в порыве страсти Эллисон до нападения Годзиллы.

– Стайлз! Привет! А правда, если обращенный оборотень убьет альфу, который его обратил, то исцелится?

Стайлз закономерно впал в ступор: и от самого вопроса, и от мысли, где Скотт вообще услышал эту байку.

– Такая теория есть, да… Но я лично не встречал ни одного упоминания, что это сработало. Кто тебе рассказал?

– Не важно, – голос Скотта звучал слишком взволнованно и даже немного возбужденно. – Сможешь сейчас приехать к школе?

Определенно, неприятности были уже совсем близко.

– Скотт, я как бы наказан. Не хотелось бы злить родителей еще больше. Особенно маму. Ты видел, какая она страшная в гневе? А она очень страшная.

– Стайлз, я не хотел становиться оборотнем, – надавил на больное место Скотт, вряд ли даже понимая это. – У меня есть план, и мне очень нужна твоя комиссар… эмиссарская помощь. Ты придешь?

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и с силой сжал пальцами переносицу.

– Да, конечно. Куда же я денусь, – пробормотал он уже радостно отключившемуся Скотту.

В голове слабо укладывалось, что именно тот задумал, но идти налегке точно не следовало. Забросив в рюкзак рябиновый пепел и несколько настоек, Стайлз на какое-то время завис у выхода, всматриваясь в экран зажатого в руке телефона. Позвонить родителям казалось предательством, как бы напыщенно это ни звучало. Но и идти одним, чтобы там Скотт ни придумал, было опасно.

– Ах ты ж черт! – вскрикнул Стайлз и чуть было не уронил телефон, внезапно пиликнувший о пришедшем сообщении.

«Никаких родителей», – предупреждал Скотт, обрубая любые пути к отступлению.

– Ох, Скотти, – печально вздохнул Стайлз и сделал единственное, что мог. – Привет, – смущенно поздоровался он, когда длинные гудки сменились знакомым голосом. – Тут Скотт что-то задумал, нужна твоя помощь. Можешь подъехать к школе?

На душе стало определенно легче, когда Стайлз услышал утвердительный ответ.

К школе он подъехал уже через пятнадцать минут и сразу увидел ходящего кругами Скотта. Нервозность друга моментально передалась и ему.

– Ну, рассказывай, – сразу же начал Стайлз, стоило ему только подбежать.

– Смотри. Лора рассказывала, что волки в стае могут общаться через вой. Альфа может так призвать своих бет, и наоборот. Верно?

– Да. Хоть я и не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

– Ты говорил, что умеешь ловить оборотней в ловушки, да?

– Ну вроде как, – замялся Стайлз. – Поймать движущегося оборотня в ловушку очень сложно, тебя я вот не смог.

– Но можно же, – возразил Скотт. – У меня прекрасный план. Я воспользуюсь системой оповещения школы и призову укусившего меня альфу, ты поймаешь его в свою ловушку, я убью его, и все снова станет замечательно!

Стайлз с трудом представлял, как сейчас выглядит, но по мере озвучивания этого гениального плана его глаза точно увеличились минимум в два раза.

– Скотт, это плохой план.

– Я скажу даже больше, – раздался знакомый недовольный голос из тени сбоку. – Это отвратительный план.

Если для Стайлза появление Дерека не стало сюрпризом – он же сам его позвал, – то Скотт от удивления все слова растерял.

– А ты что здесь делаешь? Ты следишь за мной? – взвился он, как только к нему вернулся дар речи.

Дерек закатил глаза и тут же кивнул на Стайлза.

– Он меня позвал.

– Что?! Стайлз! – возмущенно повернулся к нему Скотт.

– Ты написал «без родителей», а Дерек не родитель, так что все в порядке, – тут же выкрутился Стайлз. – И где-то ходит бешеный альфа, чувак. Так что извини, но я предпочел бы хоть какое-то подобие защиты.

– Я все еще здесь, – недовольно рыкнул Дерек.

– И все еще можешь быть тем, кто укусил меня, – так же недовольно отозвался Скотт.

– Так. Стоп. Дерек тебя не кусал, мы уже говорили об этом. И ты даже согласился со мной, помнишь?

– Ты защищал меня перед Скоттом? – не поверил своим ушам Дерек. – Ты?

Вот тут уже пришла очередь Стайлза возмущаться.

– То, что ты мне не нравишься, не значит, что я буду наговаривать на тебя или считать злом во плоти, – или в темноте плохо видно, или Стайлзу показалось, что Дерек еще сильнее нахмурился при словах «не нравишься». – Скотт был в состоянии аффекта и не понимал, что несет. Хотя у него такое частенько и по жизни случается. 

– Надо же, стоило уехать на пять лет, чтобы у тебя наконец-то появились мозги.

– У меня всегда были мозги, просто кое-кто постоянно бесил своим присутствием, – яростно парировал Стайлз.

– Это я тебя бесил? – Дерек даже подошел ближе и сложил руки на груди. – А напомни мне, кто постоянно меня выслеживал и устраивал мелкие пакости?

– Чувак, ты серьезно мне сейчас будешь плакаться из-за двух-трех шуток, которые я устроил с тобой много лет назад? Вроде бы уже взрослый накачанный мужик, а ведешь себя как девчонка.

– Во-первых, не называй меня «чувак». А во-вторых, у тебя очень избирательная память, Стайлз, раз ты помнишь всего «две-три» шутки. Я почему-то помню, как ты на протяжении многих лет умудрялся найти меня в любой точке школы и дома, срывал мне свидания, обливая хорошо если водой, вызывал внезапные порывы ветра или приступы бешенства у природы. Еще были лягушки в ланч-боксах, форма, обсыпанная блестками и… – Дерек замер и внимательно посмотрел на Скотта, который очень ярко сейчас представлял собой оленя в свете фар. 

– Скотти, ты чего? – Стайлз тоже обратил на это внимание.

– Просто… – Скотт ошалевше переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – У меня сейчас случилось очень яркое дежавю. Точно так же когда-то ругались мои родители перед разводом. 

– Я бы порадовался расширению твоего словарного запаса и тому, что ты выучил слово «дежавю», но что?! Фу! – скривился Стайлз и покосился на Дерека.

На зануду Дерека, который всегда приносил ему только неприятности, смотрел свысока и был слишком популярным в школе. Всеобщий любимчик, капитан команды, вечно расхаживающий с толпой вздыхающих по нему девчонок. И даже сейчас, спустя пять лет, он не мог сделать всем одолжение и перестать быть таким крутым. С острыми скулами, сексуальной щетиной и великолепным телом под всеми этими брендовыми шмотками. О мой бог.

Стайлз судорожно затряс головой, пытаясь прогнать эти ужасные мысли. Насчет собственной твердой гетеросексуальности он давно уже сомневался, но не хватало ему еще рассматривать Дерека Хейла как сексуальный объект.

Очень сексуальный объект.

Да черт!

– Пока Стайлз переживает свой припадок, вернемся к твоему, Скотт, плану. Он дерьмовый.

– Как будто у тебя есть лучше, – тут же огрызнулся Скотт.

– Стайлз не сможет поймать альфу в круг. Не каждый взрослый эмиссар сможет. 

– Ну спасибо! – Стайлзу вообще-то обидно стало. Он сам знал, что не сможет, но озвучивать это было не обязательно. – А ты смог бы его остановить?

– Альфу? Возможно. Не знаю, – Дерек уже пожалел о том, что ляпнул.

Скотт сразу просиял как рождественская лампочка, и вот тут Дерек наверняка был солидарен со Стайлзом – не к добру.

– Тогда все просто! Я вызову альфу, и Дерек его вырубит. Или задержит, а Стайлз его вырубит.

Дерек молча перевел взгляд на Стайлза, словно вопрошая, за что ему все это, но Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.

– Дерек, тебе же тоже это надо. Если мы поймаем альфу, ты сможешь очистить свое имя, – продолжал уговаривать его Скотт.

– А напомни, кто постарался в его очернении?

– Эй, тише, Скотт не со зла же, – похлопал его по груди Стайлз и тут же отдернул руку. – Все, убрал, убрал, выруби лазеры. 

Нежелание Дерека участвовать во всем этом читалось так же четко, как и готовность Скотта стоять на своем. А зная Скотта, он упрется как баран, и его даже с места не удастся сдвинуть. Причем Дерек это сам прекрасно понимал, ведь его не раз оставляли нянькой им двоим.

– Хорошо, – сквозь зубы согласился он. – Идите внутрь, попробуйте призвать его. И, Стайлз, пепел при тебе?

– Всегда со мной, – похлопал себя по рюкзаку Стайлз. – Ну, в последнее время.

Договорившись, что Дерек пока что подождет снаружи и покараулит, Скотт потащил Стайлза внутрь. С замками особой возни не возникло, ведь Стайлз уже давно успел собрать себе увесистую связку дубликатов ключей от самых стратегически важных мест. Там имелись ключи от полицейского участка, центральной больницы, ратуши, нескольких торговых центров и, конечно же, от школы. Скотт иногда порывался спросить, как же Стайлз сумел собрать себе такую коллекцию, но тот отвечал, что меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Нужная аппаратура стояла у секретаря директора, и потребовалось не очень много времени, чтобы все запустить. И намного больше, чтобы научить Скотта вою.

– Это было очень стремно? – спросил тот после первой попытки, больше напоминающей скулеж собачки Лидии.

– Уверен, у тебя получится, – приободрил его Стайлз, но гримаса на лице после услышанного сдавала его с потрохами.

Вой, именно такой, каким он должен быть у нормальных оборотней, получился у Скотта раза с третьего. Стайлза даже немного пробрало от получившегося рева. Он молча показал большие пальцы и кивнул в сторону двери. Как следует убрав за собой и заперев все замки, они побежали обратно на улицу. 

– Как думаешь, альфа явится? – Скотт почти перепрыгивал через ступеньки, но успевал говорить.

– Вариантов много, – а вот Стайлзу это удавалось с трудом. – Может, придет, чтобы завербовать к себе. Может, чтобы настучать по голове за ужасный первый вой. А может, и вовсе открестится от тебя как от неудачного эксперимента и убежит из города.

– Стайлз!

– Что?! Я предполагаю.

Дерек все еще стоял во дворе, и взгляд, которым он одарил Скотта, свидетельствовал о том, насколько его не впечатлило вокальное выступление.

– А как мы поймем, что это подействовало? – до Скотта, видимо, только стала доходить вся шаткость его плана.

– Подождем полчаса, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Если не появится, то по домам.

Стайлз не стал добавлять, что очень даже был за тот вариант, где бешеный альфа не появится. Скотту он не мог отказать, но план действительно был очень слабым. Бешеных альф было не так много, но они встречались. Это были оборотни, человеческая часть которых ослабла, оставив место только животному началу. Они были быстрее, злее, опаснее, ведь действовали лишь на голых инстинктах. Были у них и слабые стороны, но сильных Стайлз видел как-то больше. Хотя во всей этой истории что-то не увязывалось между собой. Стайлз никак не мог нащупать, что именно, не хватало фактов для полной картины, но одно он знал точно: этот дикий альфа не был похож на остальных.

И лишним доказательством этой мысли стало то, что они не заметили, как альфа подошел к ним. А когда заметили – стало уже слишком поздно. Огромные черные когти пронзили Дерека насквозь, проходя сквозь его тело так же легко, как и сквозь ткань футболки. Все произошло за считаные секунды, но для Стайлза время словно застыло в стоп-кадре. Тело оцепенело, а в голове возник вакуум. Никаких мыслей, действий – только вид прорывающих футболку Дерека когтей и кровь, льющаяся потоком из его рта.

Однажды Стайлз летал вместе с мамой к родственникам в Польшу, совсем еще маленьким. Это было очень давно, но одно воспоминание он помнил даже четче, чем что-либо из встречи с родственниками. То, как ему заложило уши в самолете при взлете, после чего он какое-то время слышал все как через толщу воды. И сейчас происходило нечто похожее.

Когда Стайлз все же начал воспринимать происходящее, оказалось, что Скотт оттащил его назад в школу, в какой-то кабинет. И если Стайлз сейчас напоминал контуженного, то Скотт словно побывал в фильме ужасов.

– Я не думал, что он такой огромный! – вполголоса вскрикнул он и придвинул парту к двери. А потом еще одну и еще.

– Что с Дереком?

– А?

– Что альфа с ним сделал? – Стайлз одновременно и боялся узнать, и должен был.

– Не знаю, – Скотт отошел и посмотрел на дело рук своих. – Альфа отбросил его в сторону и побежал на нас. Ты впал в ступор, так что пришлось тащить тебя обратно в школу. Еле успел захлопнуть дверь перед ним. Может, Дерек уже мертв, я не знаю.

– Он жив, – вырвалось у Стайлза прежде, чем он даже успел задуматься об этом. Знание шло откуда-то изнутри, неясное и несформированное, но вместе с тем невероятно четкое.

– Мы не можем быть в этом уверены, – чуть удивленно и осторожно произнес Скотт.

Стайлз покачал головой, но спорить не стал. Трудно объяснить то, что сам не до конца понимаешь. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он принялся смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь понять, а куда, собственно, завел его Скотт. И опознав в помещении кабинет по литературе, славившийся огромными окнами во всю стену, чуть было не застонал.

– Скотт?

– Что? – пропыхтел тот, сооружая уже настоящую пирамиду из столов, стульев и шкафчиков возле двери.

– Мне кажется, ты выбрал не самое удачное место для нас.

– Это еще почему?!

Стайлз деликатно прокашлялся и, дождавшись нужного внимания, молча кивнул на окно. На осознание своего промаха у Скотта ушло даже меньше минуты.

– Оу.

– Вот именно. «Оу». Мы тут в ловушке. Лучше разбери эту вавилонскую башню, пока он не…

Скотт резко развернул голову в сторону коридора и напрягся.

– Там кто-то есть, – он осторожно приблизился к двери и весь обратился в слух. – Это не альфа. Вернее, не думаю, что это альфа.

Стайлз тоже прислушался, хоть и понимал всю бесполезность этой затеи. Он подошел ближе, облокотился на стул, и… тот с оглушительным грохотом упал.

– Стайлз! – зашипел на него Скотт, и тут же в коридоре раздалось громкое «Кто здесь?». 

Прошло меньше минуты, и дверь попытались открыть: вначале подергали ручку, потом раздался звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа, и следом на дверь уже навалились, проталкивая внутрь.

– Кто здесь?! – вновь послышался голос из коридора. – Вам лучше выйти самим, иначе наказание будет намного страшнее!

– Охранник? – прошептал Стайлз и тут же закрыл рот в ужасе. 

– Похоже, – сиюминутный страх попасться и быть сданными на руки родителям вытеснило реальное положение дел. – Мистер! Вы в опасности! Уходите!

Дверь дернули еще несколько раз.

– Что за шутки? Немедленно откройте!

– Мы серьезно, уходите, там дикий зверь! – продолжил кричать Скотт и тут же отшатнулся.

Что случилось, Стайлз не успел спросить, потому что сам услышал громкое утробное рычание по ту сторону. 

– Бегите! – еще раз крикнул Скотт, но, судя по крику и топоту ног, охранник уже сам догадался.

Стайлз мог только поразиться скорости и реакции Скотта, сумевшего увести их обоих со двора и захлопнуть стальную дверь школы перед самым носом альфы. Но охранник был обычным человеком. Он не мог убежать. 

– Мы должны помочь ему, – сипло прошептал Стайлз и тут же накрыл ладонью рот, услышав крики охранника, характерные треск и рычание.

– О боже, – Скотт позеленел и с силой зажал уши. Оставалось только посочувствовать тому факту, насколько лучше он слышал все, что происходило в коридоре.

Крики стихли, и сложно было сказать – быстро или через долгое время, но Стайлз попытался взять себя в руки. Где-то там еще оставался раненый Дерек, которому требовалась помощь. Они должны были как-то выбраться отсюда и попасть домой до прихода родителей.

Ладно, просто вернуться живыми домой – уже было бы достижением.

– Мы должны выйти и поймать его. Или задержать. Не знаю! – взмахнул руками Стайлз и принялся нарезать круги по кабинету. – Сидеть здесь дальше не выход.

– Но ты же говорил, что не сможешь сделать свое вуду, если он будет в движении.

– Вуду, Скотт? Если останемся живы, напомни мне потом как следует объяснить тебе различия в магических практиках, – в голосе Стайлза прорезались стальные нотки. – Давай так, ты сейчас отвлечешь его на себя. Когда я скомандую, постарайся его оглушить.

– Оглушить?! Чем?!

– Ну не знаю! Стулом его по голове тресни! – развел руками Стайлз. – Почему я все должен придумывать? Мне нужна фора хотя бы секунды в три, тогда все получится, и мы…

– Нет.

Скотт снова замер и прислушался. А когда Стайлз открыл было рот – жестом призвал его помолчать. Почти минута прошла в полной тишине, если не считать раздражающего тиканья настенных часов, и Скотт наконец-то отмер.

– Он ушел. Ну, я так думаю, – пояснил он на удивленный взгляд Стайлза. – Это странно, но я слышал... почти на ультразвуке. Похоже на собачий свисток. Будто его…

– Позвали? – пораженно закончил за ним Стайлз.

Мысль казалась абсурдной, но Скотт кивнул. Было очень страшно выходить туда, где наверняка лежало тело охранника... и кровь – везде было много крови. Стайлзу не требовалось выглядывать, чтобы знать это. Но тут в его рюкзаке ожила полицейская рация, передавая всем постам ехать к школе Бикон-Хиллз по сообщению о нападении.

– Это все пипец как странно, – пробормотал Стайлз, вслушиваясь в сообщение. – Но нам точно надо бежать отсюда.

Завал из столов и стульев Скотт разобрал намного быстрее, чем собирал, и они выскочили в коридор. Самым сложным оказалось не поворачиваться и не смотреть туда, где лежал охранник. Стайлз краем глаза зацепил красные разводы на стенах и бесформенное тело, и этого ему хватило с лихвой. В этом Скотт был с ним солидарен. Карман оттягивал пузырек с пеплом, и всю дорогу до джипа Стайлз не выпускал его из руки, поставив пальцы на крышечке так, чтобы сорвать ее в любой момент. Но альфа действительно ушел.

– Ты чувствуешь Дерека?

Скотт старательно принюхался и покачал головой. Нюху только что обращенного оборотня особо не доверишься, но Стайлз почему-то чувствовал, что он прав. И с вот этим тоже надо было разобраться, но точно после того, как они окажутся в безопасности и дома. 

– Как приедешь домой, пришли сообщение, – напутствовал он Скотта и заскочил в джип. Полиция была на подходе, так что следовало спешить.

Проводив взглядом уезжающего на велике Скотта, Стайлз вновь задумался о Дереке. Раны, нанесенные альфой, пускай даже и другому альфе, были намного серьезнее и опаснее. Следовало его найти или хотя бы позвонить Хейлам. Вроде бы логично и правильно, но палец так и завис над кнопкой вызова на дисплее телефона. Внутреннее чутье Стайлза прямо-таки орало о том, что надо ехать домой. И если вспомнить, чем закончился последний раз, когда он не прислушался к себе и пошел ночью в лес… 

Приняв решение, Стайлз завел мотор и сразу же порадовался, что сегодня его малышка решила не капризничать и завелась сразу. Ведь судя по тому, что полицейские машины отобразились у него в зеркале заднего вида ровно в тот момент, когда он поворачивал за угол главной дороги к школе, – еще несколько минут промедления, и его бы сцапали.

***

– О мой бог! – заорал Стайлз, стоило ему только зайти в свою комнату и включить свет. 

Ну теперь хотя бы становилось понятно, почему интуиция с таким остервенением тянула его домой. 

– Чувак, ты как?

– Я говорил не называть меня чуваком, – у Дерека вышло бы это намного суровее, если бы не тот факт, что он валялся на полу в углу между кроватью и стеной, а вся его футболка представляла из себя разодранное кровавое месиво. Причем Стайлз не решился бы сказать, где там заканчивалась ткань и начиналось тело. 

Дерек попытался приподняться, но почти сразу стал оседать, и если бы Стайлз не подбежал и не подставил плечо, то точно бы упал. 

– Эй, здоровяк, ты сегодня уже нагеройствовался, давай поосторожнее.

– «Нагеройствовался» – это ты имеешь в виду то, как меня проткнули и выбросили, словно нерадивого щенка? – рыкнул Дерек и тут же застонал от боли.

– Если хочешь услышать, какой ты неудачник, я чуть позже с радостью целый доклад на эту тему напишу, а сейчас давай дотащим тебя до ванны, – Стайлз поудобнее перехватил Дерека и чуть не присел под его весом. – Тебя чем кормили, блин? Весишь тонну!

Дереку, видимо, уже совсем сложно было разговаривать, так что он ограничился только рычанием. Но времена, когда это пугало Стайлза, канули в Лету так давно, что он их уже с трудом вспоминал.

Потихоньку, оставляя за собой кровавые следы, они все же добрели до ванной. Там встал ребром вопрос, как расположить Дерека: посадить на унитаз, положить в ванну или примотать полотенцами к стене. Дерек решил все сам – чуть оттолкнув Стайлза, он уселся на бортик ванны и привалился к столешнице с раковиной. 

– Ну ладно, можно и так, – согласился Стайлз и убежал обратно в свою комнату за ножницами. И, наверное, еще с минуту стоял там и смотрел, как трясутся руки. 

Дерек точно не умирал – это ведь хорошо. Но Стайлз впервые видел настолько сильно раненного человека. Оборотня. Осознание, что Дерек был близок к тому, чтобы действительно умереть, заставляло все тело цепенеть. И Стайлз не понимал почему. Ведь из года в год он желал Дереку всяческих неприятностей, а иногда проскальзывало и то самое ужасное «чтобы ты сдох». Что-то изменилось за эти пять лет либо когда Дерек вернулся. Стайлз не мог понять, что именно, но это пугало.

– Стайлз! – раздалось еле различимое из коридора, и Стайлз, очнувшись, поспешил назад.

– А ты уверен, что не стоит позвонить твоим? – на всякий случай уточнил он, аккуратно разрезая ошметки футболки и выкидывая их в ведро.

– Да. 

– Может, тогда хотя бы Дитону? Он, конечно, отошел от дел и сейчас лечит собачек, но и ты вроде как почти собачка, так что трудностей не возникнет.

– Стайлз? – устало выдохнул Дерек и прикрыл глаза.

– Заткнуться? И не надейся. Не каждый день ко мне в комнату заваливается полудохлый оборотень. Это заставляет понервничать. А когда я нервничаю – болтаю в два раза больше. Так что сам виноват. 

Судя по виду, Дерек действительно стал отключаться, и Стайлз легонько похлопал его по щекам, возвращая к реальности.

– Эй, оставайся со мной, – и, убедившись, что взгляд Дерека снова стал осознанным и немного злым, но кого и когда это удивляло, продолжил: – Ты еще мне должен объяснить, почему пришел именно ко мне. Моя мама практически поселилась у вас, и ты в курсе этого. Почему не к Дитону, впрочем, я и сам понимаю. Он мировой мужик, конечно, но стремный – ужас. Не понимаю, как Скотт на него работает. Дома ты не хочешь показываться в таком виде, и я только могу предположить, что это как-то связано с твоим альфа-либидо. И моя мама однажды спросила, не приходил ли ты ко мне ночью. Я чего-то не знаю? Ты оставил своим записку «Если потеряюсь, ищите у Стайлза»? Чувак, что за дела?

– Скотт в порядке? – Дерек закрыл глаза, с большим трудом открыл их обратно и повел головой, словно пытаясь сбросить наступающий на него морок.

– Обожаю твою манеру вести диалоги, – едко заметил Стайлз и достал из аптечки ватные диски и перекись. Весь торс Дерека сейчас больше напоминал повидавшую виды когтеточку, и хотя раны в любом случае зарастут, пусть и медленнее, чем обычно, обработать их стоило. – Не дергайся, – предупредил он на всякий случай и приступил. – Скотт уже дома, прислал мне сообщение, когда я подъезжал. 

– Как вам удалось?..

– Выжить? Честно, без понятия. Скотт успел затащить меня в школу и захлопнуть дверь перед альфой. Пока он ее взламывал – она, кстати, реально вскрыта, как консервная банка, а там стальная дверище, – мы успели забежать в один из кабинетов и забаррикадироваться. А потом… – Стайлз на несколько секунд замолк и закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с дурнотой, которая подкатывала, стоило только вспомнить те крики. – Там был охранник. Мы кричали ему уходить, но он… Альфа его…

Теплое касание рывком выдернуло его из дурных воспоминаний. Стайлз неверяще перевел взгляд на ладонь Дерека, которая осторожно гладила, словно успокаивая, его руку. Не выворачивала как раньше, не пыталась достать силой то, что Стайлз украл, и не вела к родителям, чтобы отделаться.

– Можешь мне найти что-нибудь поесть? – тихо спросил Дерек, и Стайлз кивнул, сбежав раньше, чем его голова успела взорваться.

Кухня встретила его спасительной тишиной и темнотой, где Стайлз оперся обеими руками о стул и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. 

Да что происходит?! Кто-то поменял правила игры в их взаимоотношениях с Дереком и забыл сообщить об этом?! С самого детства они всегда собачились друг с другом, разнося на кусочки все вокруг. Сколько раз их разводили по углам. Сколько раз Дерек обзывал его малолеткой и принижал. Сколько раз Стайлз пытался отомстить и мстил. Ладно, частенько, но намного меньше, чем утверждал Дерек. А сейчас происходило что-то странное. Стайлз и раньше подмечал не поддающиеся объяснению отрывки фраз, сказанные родителями, Талией, Лорой. Будто они что-то знали, но не говорили ему об этом. Теперь и Дерек со своим странным поведением. И если бы не рыскающий по округе бешеный альфа и раненый Дерек наверху, Стайлз обязательно собрал бы всех на мини-совет, приковал наручниками, посадил в рябиновые ловушки и вытряс всю правду.

Но да. Наверху все еще находился раненый Дерек, о котором следовало позаботиться. Каким бы запутанным все ни казалось.

В готовке Стайлз был не особо силен. Так что, изучив холодильник и все шкафы, он соорудил несколько сэндвичей с мясом и зеленью и несколько тостов с шоколадной пастой, рассудив, что потеря крови равна необходимости в шоколаде. Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, он засомневался в своем решении, но подумал, что если Дерек откажется, то Стайлз заберет тосты с пастой себе – после всего пережитого за сегодняшний вечер это будет лишь малой компенсацией.

Одного взгляда в открытую дверь ванной хватило, чтобы понять: Дерек вернулся в комнату. Радовало, что он смог это сделать сам. Оценив масштабы по уборке – кровавые ошметки футболки, кровавые следы и полотенца – Стайлз двинулся с подносом в свою комнату. Дверь оказалась прикрыта, так что пришлось проходить спиной вперед, чтобы ничего не уронить.

– Слушай, я не знал, что ты любишь, да мне и пофиг, в принципе, – сразу же начал Стайлз, разворачиваясь. И тут же застыл, открыв рот.

Выдающуюся мускулатуру Дерека он успел оценить, пока обрабатывал его раны, но тогда он сидел и все было не так явно. А сейчас, стоя, Дерек в очередной раз доказывал, какая между ними пропасть. И что ему обязательно надо было стать еще круче и сексуальнее, чем он был до этого.

– Стайлз? – тихий голос вывел его из оцепенения. – Ты в порядке?

– Ага. Засмотрелся на твою татуировку, – попытался соврать Стайлз. Хотя на нее он тоже смотрел. И на бицепсы, трицепсы, шикарный пресс и прочее. Главное – не признавать, что увиденное ему слишком понравилось. И слишком напоминало о многочисленном гей-порно, просмотренном им. – Не знал, что ты ее сделал. Насколько помню, вы же их выжигаете? Наверное, было очень больно.

– Да, но оно того стоило.

– Символ семьи, помню, – согласился Стайлз и, поставив поднос на стол, сжал через рубашку точно такой же трискелион, висящий на шее и подаренный ему еще в детстве. Он всегда дорожил им.

Дерек подошел к столу, и, судя по его походке и поту, выступившему на лице, это простое действие далось ему с трудом. Все же ему стало не настолько лучше, как казалось на первый взгляд. 

– Я все еще за вариант позвонить твоей стае, либо я сам могу отвезти тебя к ним, – поделился своими сомнениями Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек жадно осушает целый стакан воды. 

– Не волнуйся, я скоро уйду.

Стайлз нахмурился и еще раз прокрутил в голове их диалог. Он не мог взять в толк, почему Дерек внезапно помрачнел и словно закрылся от него. Он подумал, что Стайлз выгоняет его? Если по правде, то наличие Дерека в комнате и всех тех непонятных мыслей и ощущений, что он побуждал, ни на шутку смущало. Но Дерек едва на ногах стоял, а Стайлз не был такой сволочью.

– Эй, я не это имел в виду. Давай ты уйдешь, когда тебе станет лучше, а не когда взбредет в голову. 

Дождавшись чуть заторможенного кивка, Стайлз выдохнул и оставил Дерека наедине с едой. Не вечер, а сплошные нервы.

Кстати, следовало и самому переодеться – вся одежда точно шла в стирку. Стайлз стащил с себя худи и бросил его в корзину для белья. Следом полетела рубашка и нижняя майка. Было стремно раздеваться в компании Дерека, которому он явно проигрывал по всем статьям, но никого, кто бы их сравнивал, рядом не наблюдалось. Так что можно было забить. Самому-то Дереку на него точно было наплевать. Подтверждая свою мысль, Стайлз обернулся да так и застыл – с наполовину расстегнутыми джинсами. 

– Эм… – он отвернулся и попытался унять расползающееся по щекам смущение. И как-то отрешиться от того факта, что все еще чувствует неотрывный взгляд Дерека. – А ты не задумывался, что все эти убийства и дикий альфа какие-то странные? – спросил он, пытаясь хоть как-то разбавить неловкую ситуацию.

– О чем ты?

– Ну, папа говорит, что один раз – это случайность, второй раз – совпадение, а третий – закономерность. У тебя отсутствует алиби на все три случая – убийство девушки, укус Скотта и смерть школьного водителя, – штаны переодеть Стайлз решил, сидя на кровати и старательно не смотря в сторону Дерека.

– То есть мы вернулись к тому, что во всем виноват я, да?

– Да нет же! – возмущенно вскочил Стайлз и тут же чуть не рухнул из-за спущенных до колен джинсов. Пришлось срочно падать назад, на кровать. – Я про то, что кто-то пытается тебя подставить.

Взгляд Дерека наконец-то поднялся на уровень лица Стайлза, за что тот был крайне благодарен.

– Зачем кому-то подставлять меня? Меня пять лет не было в городе. Если у кого-то и есть ко мне претензии, то в Лос-Анджелесе, а не здесь.

– А альфа, которого ты убил? Его стая может мстить? – Стайлз решил пройтись по всем версиям.

– Это был альфа без стаи, в Мексике. Я помогал местным охотникам, – по Дереку прекрасно читалось, как ему неприятно вспоминать то, каким способом была получена сила альфы. 

– И у него не было друзей? Родни? Бабушки по десятой линии со стороны двоюродной сестры?

– Я стал альфой месяц назад, – процедил Дерек. – Если бы кто-то с его стороны хотел отомстить, уже сделал бы это. И, скорее всего, через моих бет, а не убивая невинных людей.

А вот это что-то новенькое.

– У тебя есть беты? – удивился Стайлз и, справившись с домашними штанами, наконец-то встал. – Почему не рассказал?

– А должен был? – Дерек вновь вернулся в свой привычный статус хмуроволка, как обозвал его в далеком детстве Стайлз. – Ты же никогда не интересовался, как у меня дела.

Обвинительная тирада застряла у Стайлза в горле, потому что да, он никогда не спрашивал ни у родителей, ни у стаи «А как там Дерек?». Но признать, что каждый раз, услышав его имя в разговорах других, Стайлз затихал и ловил каждое слово, он был не готов.

– Ладно, теория с местью из-за твоих новоприобретенных глазок отпадает. Но тут может быть что угодно. Возможно, это месть Талии, а ты стал разменной монетой. У вас как отношения с другими стаями? Может, кто-то из вашей стаи облажался и кому-то нахамил? – Стайлз принялся нарезать круги по комнате. – В случае с дядей Питером я даже верю и сразу на стороне потерпевших. Хотя мне все же кажется, что тут дело в тебе лично. Не знаю, убил чьего-нибудь хомячка, пнул чужую кошку. Или в школе кому-нибудь перешел дорогу. Ну не знаю – неудачно с кем-то расстался? Как у тебя тогда вообще было с девушками? Парнями? Что?

Загадочная улыбка Дерека очень сильно выбивала из колеи.

– Серьезно, Стайлз? Ты будешь спрашивать меня, как у меня в школе было с девчонками? Ты? – На лице Стайлза, видимо, отобразилась полное непонимание данного вопроса, так что Дерек продолжил: – В течение многих лет всякий раз, как я пытался пригласить хоть кого-то на свидание, кое-кто появлялся из ниоткуда и все портил.

– Да ладно! Не было такого!

– Пейдж – ты три раза заставлял мой мяч лететь в ее виолончель, пока не сломал ее окончательно. Тиффани – заставил мой стаканчик с газировкой выплеснуться на ее юбку в самом интересном месте. Знаешь, как ее потом дразнили? Анжела – всякий раз, когда я к ней прикасался, нас било током. Интересно почему? Еще были Тара, Джессика и Мэри. Мне рассказать, почему и они убежали от меня?

В последнее время Стайлзу очень часто становилось стыдно. Непривычное ощущение. Он помнил несколько таких случаев, да, но и Скотт, и Дерек уверяли его, что подобное происходило на постоянной основе. Почему же он сам этого не помнил? Неужели у него и правда была настолько избирательная память, что все эти пакости происходили на автомате и он забывал о них, как о чем-то несущественном?

– Прости, – Стайлз подошел к Дереку почти вплотную, но прикоснуться не решился. – Я действительно не помню. 

– Ничего, – Дерек вновь улыбнулся, но уже намного легче. – На самом деле однажды ты мне даже помог.

– Это как же?

– Была одна девушка. Старше меня, – Дерек нахмурился, словно вспоминая нечто не слишком приятное. – Она была охотницей, но почему-то решила, что пофлиртовать со мной – отличная идея. Меня тогда избегали почти все девчонки, а тут такая шикарная девушка, старше, опытнее и проявляет ко мне интерес. Я повелся моментально. Но ты постоянно нас выслеживал. Ей на голову валились ветки, нападал рой пчел, опять же электричество.

Стайлз чуть не подскочил на месте, вспомнив эту блондинку.

– Постой! Это же она меня поймала и чуть руку не вывернула? Ты меня еще спас. 

– Да. Мне тогда не понравилось, как она вела себя с тобой. После этого случая ты нас уже не беспокоил, но сама она перестала казаться такой прекрасной, как раньше. Так что я сам свел все знакомство на нет. 

– Бешеная дамочка, – хмыкнул Стайлз, пытаясь вспомнить ее, но кроме белокурых локонов и холодных глаз ничего в памяти не всплывало. – Она больше тебя не беспокоила?

Дерек чуть нахмурился и уже собирался ответить, как вдруг у него в голове что-то произошло. Стайлз буквально видел все мысленные процессы, все сомнения и логические цепочки, то, как они выстраивались в единую картину. И что самое обидное, он мог только наблюдать за процессом, но не участвовать. А Дерек точно что-то понял.

– Что не так? – не выдержал Стайлз. – Если ты сейчас мне не расскажешь, чем именно тебя осенило, я взорвусь от любопытства, так и знай. 

– Когда альфа гонялся за вами в школе, ты не заметил никаких странностей в его поведении? – вместо этого спросил Дерек, все еще смотря куда-то в пространство.

– Да чтоб тебя… Мы как бы жизни свои спасали, я вообще в ступоре был большую часть времени! И мне не так часто попадаются бешенные альфы, чтобы… – а ведь действительно, странность была, но Стайлз совершенно забыл о ней рассказать. Вернее не успел. – Есть кое-что. Но не точно. Скотт вроде как слышал тонкий свист перед тем, как альфа ушел. Словно его позвали…. Ты думаешь, им кто-то управляет? – осенило Стайлза. – Но какой альфа будет бегать, как ручная собачонка? Тем более слетевший с катушек. Их же нельзя контролировать.

Вопросы ожидаемо повисли в воздухе. Стайлз как бы с этим уже давно смирился, но это все равно подбешивало. Хотелось как следует настучать Дереку по голове и вбить элементарные правила поведения в социуме. И кто знает, может, он так и поступил бы, но Дерек внезапно перешел в полурелиз, сверкая красными глазами и продирая когтями ручки кресла. Тихое рычание постепенно набирало обороты, и вот тут уже Стайлзу стало страшновато.

– Эй, эй, ты чего? – Стайлз накрыл его руки своими, поглаживая, стараясь не пораниться и хоть как-то успокоить. – Ты меня пугаешь, чувак. Очень сильно пугаешь. Что бы там ни случилось, все будет хорошо. Твоя стая с тобой. Я с тобой. Обещаю, я помогу.

И тут произошло то, чего Стайлз никак не ожидал. Да даже помыслить об этом не мог. Ну, не в сочетании Стайлз Стилински плюс Дерек Хейл точно. В одну секунду Стайлз, чуть склонившись, нависал над Дереком и пытался дозваться до его человеческой половины, а в другую – обнаружил себя практически верхом у него на коленях, а сам Дерек обнимал его до хруста в костях.

– Дерек? – пискнул Стайлз и тут же почувствовал, как его ребра сдавили еще сильнее.

Он бы обязательно пострадал насчет того звука, что издало его горло, но точно не сейчас. Сейчас его больше заботил тот факт, что между ним и Дереком не было ни дюйма свободного пространства, а сам Дерек пылал как печка и тяжело дышал ему в ухо. Поза была ужасно неудобной: колени Стайлза съезжали вниз, сквозь ручки кресла, отчего он еще сильнее прижимался к Дереку, пах к паху. Это жутко смущало. И раздражало. И возбуждало. За последние несколько часов со Стайлзом произошло столько разнообразного дерьма, что он уже путался в своих ощущениях. И, объективно говоря, Дерек был первым симпатичным и сексуальным парнем, оказавшимся так близко. Думать, что во многом проблема именно из-за того, что это Дерек, а не кто-то другой, не хотелось. Но текли минуты, а они все еще оставались в этой позе. Дерек постепенно успокаивался – Стайлз чувствовал это по тому, как его сердце замедлялось, а руки расслаблялись. 

«Еще несколько минут и все, – пообещал себе Стайлз, незаметно для себя укладываясь на плечо Дерека. – Всего несколько минут, и я заставлю его объясниться».

Последним, что Стайлз запомнил, было легкое прикосновение губ к своей шее. Но может, это ему и приснилось.

***

На Землю напали.

Они пришли с неба, освещая себе дорогу яркими огнями и уничтожая все на своем пути. Выжигая целые города и страны. Люди кричали и умирали, прижимая к себе своих близких, но никто не мог их спасти.

Бикон-Хиллз держался до последнего. Когда о нападении сообщили по телевизору, призывая быть спокойными, у многих сдали нервы. Грабежи, насилие, Харрис извинился перед всей школой. Но, к счастью, у Хейлов оказался припрятан бункер, больше напоминающий целую сеть подземных тоннелей, где смогло укрыться очень много семей. Только вот Стайлзу почему-то отвели одну комнату с Дереком. Причем и Дерек, и остальные очень гнусно посмеивались над этим фактом. Даже Скотт. И особенно Дитон. Кровать тоже была одна, как и душ, и гардеробная. Каждый день они с Дереком просыпались под звуки Call me maybe, служившей будильником для всего подземного поселения. Стайлз скидывал с себя мохнатого волка – Дерек всегда спал только в этой форме – и плелся в душ. Через час их ждал Финсток, почему-то одетый в гавайскую рубашку и бермуды и заставлявший всех нарезать круги по главной площади поселения и отжиматься. Потом все разбредались по делам, в случае Стайлза – к Дитону в питомник, ведь не только люди нуждались в спасении, но и животный мир. А вечером была дискотека, и однажды Стайлз убежал от зовущего его на белый танец Дерека и попал в руки какой-то блондинки с холодными глазами, которая начала душить его.

Вот на этой радостной ноте Стайлз проснулся, в страхе и поту подскочив на кровати. Сквозь неплотно задвинутые шторы пробивалось полуденное солнце, и Стайлз почти минуту пытался понять, что реально, а что нет. Как он очутился на кровати, где Дерек, почему не сработал будильник на телефоне и никто не разбудил его в школу. 

Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне постепенно возвращались, накатывая, как волны, одна за другой, и Стайлза попеременно бросало то в ужас, то в странное предвкушение. Если мотивы поступков дикого альфы были кристально понятны – убить, разорвать в клочки и убежать, то хрень, которая вчера творилась между ним и Дереком, все еще взрывала мозг. Любая попытка осмыслить положение, в котором они оказались перед тем, как Стайлз полностью отрубился, заканчивалось белым шумом в голове.

Ненавидеть Дерека было делом привычки. Искать минусы в любом его поступке, высмеивать, радоваться неудачам. С самого раннего детства и до того момента, как Дерек уехал. Но теперь что-то сломалось – ненавидеть как раньше не получалось. И их отношения приобрели какой-то новый оттенок, который до дрожи пугал. Были ли тому виной подростковые гормоны? Или действительно дело было в том, что Стайлз стал старше и научился более адекватно смотреть на происходящее? А может, все их «великое противостояние» на самом деле было банальным дерганьем за косички? Причем, получается, со стороны Стайлза это проявлялось сильнее.

Вот ведь. Куча вопросов и никого рядом, чтобы ответить. Но не вылезая из кровати ответов точно не получить.

Вниз Стайлз спускался готовым к чему угодно: от наличия бешеного альфы в гостиной до нашествия инопланетян, которые приснились ему ночью. Он осторожно выглянул за угол, прислушался к своим ощущениям, но в доме все казалось как обычно. Кроме того, что сегодня был вторник, на часах – почти обеденное время, а Стайлз не собирался в школу.

От входной двери раздался шум, и секундный страх сменился радостью: маму Стайлз почувствовал даже раньше, чем она открыла дверь.

– Мам! – он подскочил к ней и сразу потянулся к тяжелой стопке перевязанных бечевкой книг. – Давай помогу.

– Спасибо, милый. У Хейлов сейчас сумасшедший дом, решила поработать в тишине. Ты давно встал? – она пыталась выглядеть бодрой и веселой, но Стайлз прекрасно видел, насколько усталой и измученной была ее улыбка. 

– Нет, минут пятнадцать как. И обнаружил, что проспал школу, представляешь?

Стайлз заносил книги в гостинную, тяжелые, заразы, оказались, поэтому только услышал изумленный вздох. И действительно, мама пораженно уставилась на него, прикрыв ладонью рот.

– Так ты еще не в курсе…

– В курсе чего? – а теперь становилось интересно.

– Было новое убийство. У вас в школе, охранник. Потому-то занятия и отменили, – она поставила пакеты с продуктами на стол к книгам и, внимательно взглянув на Стайлза, взяла его за руки. – Милый, мне очень важно знать. Охранника убил оборотень, и Ардженты думают, что это Дерек. 

– Что?! Почему? – в голове никак не укладывалось, кто опять мог обвинить Дерека в том, что он не сделал.

– В паре кварталов от вашей школы нашли его машину. Для полиции это не так критично, но охотники уже все для себя решили. Поэтому крайне важно знать, – с нажимом повторила мама и чуть сжала его руки от волнения, – ты не видел его вчера?

Надежда в глазах мамы разбивалась о вполне реальные неприятности за ночную прогулку в школу, но с другой стороны совесть жгло желание помочь Дереку. Ведь кроме всего прочего он еще и прибрал за собой все кровавые свидетельства своего пребывания в доме. 

Так что Стайлз пошел на сделку с самим собой и, мысленно отсекая ненужные подробности, рассказал, как обнаружил раненного альфой Дерека у себя в комнате, обработал его раны и уснул. Как именно он уснул и в какой позе, Стайлз решил промолчать.

Рассказ вышел недолгим, но молчание после него – довольно ощутимым. Мама присела на диван и, положив подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки, какое-то время смотрела в пространство, обдумывая услышанное. Стайлз осторожно примостился рядом. Хотелось спросить о многом, ведь она должна была быть точно в курсе, но Стайлз так и не решился ее потревожить.

Мама наконец-то отмерла. Она пригладила свои волосы, стянутые в низкий хвост, и ободряюще улыбнулась Стайлзу.

– Что бы там ни было дальше, я очень рада, что Дерек был у тебя, – она положила ему руку на плечо и сжала. – Вы помирились?

К чести Стайлза, он очень старался контролировать свое выражение лица и не показать, насколько диким ему кажется то, что говорит мама. 

– Вроде как да, – закинул он удочку и решил блефовать дальше.

– Я рада. Серьезно. Мы с Талией всегда переживали за вас.

– Ну, мы поговорили и разрешили все наши проблемы, – что он нес, господи.

– Значит, Дерек тебе все рассказал, – мама даже просияла. 

Стайлз ограничился кивком, чувствуя, что если откроет рот – сморозит какую-нибудь глупость и выдаст, насколько он не в курсе творящейся херни. А по-другому назвать происходящее не получалось.

– Хорошо, – мама улыбнулась. Грустно, но все же. – Надеюсь, что вся эта история с альфой вскоре разрешится и Дерек восстановит свое доброе имя. А потом ты доучишься и с полным правом сможешь занять место эмиссара в его стае. 

Выдержки, которую Стайлз проявил в отношении себя, чтобы сохранить лицо и не заорать, хватило бы на весь штат и пару соседних. А может, и не пару. Пока мама продолжала рассказывать о том, какой чудесный из них с Дереком получится тандем и как они с Талией об этом давно мечтали, Стайлз настолько впился ногтями себе в ладони, что практически чувствовал запах крови. Если он переживет этот день, эту историю с альфой и прочее – пойдет в театральный кружок, серьезно. 

– Но ведь всегда обсуждалось, что я буду эмиссаром Лоры, – все же решил уточнить Стайлз, когда его внутреннее «я» перестало орать фальцетом и более-менее успокоилось. – Когда вы решили, что мы с Дереком?.. – боже, он даже подумать об этом не мог, какое уж тут произнести.

– Помнишь тетю Магду?

– Эта та седая сумасш… странная старушка с тремя десятками бус на шее? – вот бусы он помнил отчетливее всего. – Она вроде еще часто бывала на пикниках у Хейлов.

– Да, – кивнула мама. – Именно она. Магда приходилась подругой матери Талии, и у нее был особый дар. Она могла очень четко видеть некоторые вещи. Когда вы с Дереком были еще маленькими – вы тогда еще из-за чего-то подрались, не помню точно, Джон заставил вас час просидеть рядом друг с другом, но вдали ото всех. Магда сжалилась над вами и отнесла поесть. А когда она вернулась, рассказала нам с Талией, что видела ваше будущее. И в нем вы идете рука об руку, вместе. И в том числе как альфа и его эмиссар.

***

Мозг Стайлза оказался перегружен информацией, поэтому он не сразу обратил внимание на загадочное «и в том числе». А когда обратил – стало поздно, потому что телефон мамы внезапно разразился мелодией вызова. 

Пока она внимательно слушала собеседника, кивая и отрывисто отвечая, Стайлз, сам того не желая, стал припоминать, как Лора всегда уходила от ответа, когда он спрашивал ее насчет их будущего. Тогда он все списывал на ее занятость и то, что еще не до конца было ясно, когда же Талия передаст ей силу альфы. Понятно, почему Дерек пришел именно к нему, а не домой. Раненый альфа ищет помощи у своей стаи. Эмиссар – часть стаи. Даже такой недоучка, как Стайлз. Но теперь изнутри поднималась злость за то, что ему так долго врали. Все. Не только Лора, но и Талия, мама, папа. Очень хотелось сделать что-то безумное и разрушительное, и чем дольше Стайлз накручивал себя, тем меньше выдержки у него оставалось.

– Да, – тем временем продолжала мама. – Стайлз сказал, что Дерек был у него ночью, но ушел… О боже.

Забавно, как за одно мгновение вся злость и напряжение могут испариться, будто их и не было. Как ушатом холодной воды окатили. 

– Что случилось с Дереком? – а Стайлз был стопроцентно уверен, что с ним что-то случилось. И как бы он ни был сейчас зол на всех и вся, не понимая, что творится между ним и Дереком… он должен был знать, что с ним. 

Мама помотала головой, едва сдерживая слезы, что не на шутку напугало. Телефон почти выскользнул из ее рук – Стайлз еле успел его поймать и аккуратно переложить.

– Мам, не молчи. Что случилось?

– Дерек пропал, – выдохнула она. – Телефон не отвечает, на вой Талии он тоже не отзывается. 

Такого Стайлз точно не ожидал.

– Его могли похитить охотники? 

– Не думаю. Ардженты обвиняют Талию в том, что она покрывает убийцу, и требуют выдать его. Вряд ли бы они стали так упорствовать, если бы он был у них. Скорее провели бы показательную казнь.

– Но это не он! – Стайлз вскочил и взмахнул руками, пытаясь хоть как-то совладать с эмоциями. Картина разрубленного пополам Дерека резанула по глазам. – Вчера он был у меня, когда альфа убил того охранника. Я скажу им! Давай пойдем к охотникам, и я все объясню им!

– Они не поверят тебе, милый, – покачала головой мама. – Мы связаны с Хейлами и всегда будем на их стороне. И тем более Ардженты все для себя уже решили.

Вся ситуация попахивала каким-то абсурдом, и не было ни малейшего просвета для выхода из нее. Стайлз пожалел, что при нем нет ингалятора Скотта – сейчас бы он очень сильно пригодился.

– Вчера еще кое-что случилось, – внезапно осенило его. – Не уверен, но вдруг это может помочь. 

В глазах мамы тут же зажегся огонек надежды, и Стайлз не поставил бы на то, что сам не выглядел похожим образом.

– В общем, мы вчера с ним говорили про альфу и все эти убийства. И я сказал… предположил, что альфу может кто-то использовать, чтобы подставить Дерека. И после этого он буквально с катушек съехал. Я еле его успокоил. – Стайлз сам понимал, насколько натянуто все звучит, но выбирать не приходилось. – Мне кажется, что он что-то понял. Либо вспомнил.

Стайлз до сих пор не видел всю картину происходящего, поэтому не мог знать, насколько полезным окажется то, что он рассказал. Он внимательно следил за мамой, за тем, как она все обдумывала, и чуть не забыл дышать – так ждал ее реакции.

– Мне надо передать это Талии. Возможно, твоя информация действительно поможет.

Она встала и начала собирать свою сумку.

– Что? Погоди! Почему не позвонишь? Обязательно надо уезжать? – на самом деле больше всего Стайлз не хотел сейчас оставаться один – наедине с мучившими его вопросами и знанием, что Дерек где-то там в опасности, а он ничего не может поделать.

А Дерек обязательно должен выжить, чтобы Стайлз его сам прибил за внезапные новости об их «тандеме».

– Я сейчас нужна Талии, милый, – она нежно погладила его по щеке и поцеловала в лоб. – Когда стая в опасности, эмиссар должен быть с ней, ты же знаешь. И мы должны сделать все, что в наших силах, чтобы твой альфа вернулся к тебе.

– Можно тогда я поеду с тобой? – Стайлз уже практически умолял и даже не стыдился этого. 

Мама еще раз прикоснулась к его щеке и покачала головой.

– Стайлз, поверь, безопаснее всего тебе сейчас будет дома. Тем более ты еще наказан... И вдруг Дерек вернется сюда? – маловероятное развитие событий, конечно, но в последнее время возможно было все. – Я отзвонюсь тебе вечером, хорошо?

– Да, мам, – пробормотал Стайлз, наблюдая, как она забирает вещи и выходит из дома.

Следующие часы обещали быть очень увлекательными.

Время никогда еще не тянулось так медленно, как сегодня. И что самое ужасное – Стайлз не мог занять себя чем-то так, чтобы скоротать его. Каждый раз, когда он садился за уроки, в памяти всплывали крики убитого охранника. Пробовал играть – вспоминал, что Хейлы сейчас практически на грани войны, а он тут отсиживается. А открыв холодильник, Стайлз вспоминал, что Дерек неизвестно где, спрятался сам, возможно, в плену, и хорошо, если жив. После подобных мыслей холодильник сразу закрывался. И даже Скотт не отвечал на звонки.

Побродив по дому почти с час и поняв, что дальше так продолжаться не может, Стайлз решительно зашел к себе в комнату и вытащил на середину старую полицейскую доску. Когда-то ему ее подарил отец, о чем наверняка пожалел почти сразу же, так как Стайлз с головой залезал во все его расследования, но последние полгода она пылилась. Стайлз снял с нее все наброшенные вещи, достал стикеры, нитки с кнопками и маркер. И приступил.

Первое убийство, девушка. Дерек приехал в город через несколько часов после установленной даты смерти. У него спустило колесо по пути, поэтому дорога от аэропорта соседнего города до первой камеры слежения заняла больше времени. Доказать никто не может.

Второе происшествие – укус Скотта. Дерек ушел на некую встречу, но тот, с кем он должен был увидеться, не появился. Доказать никто не может.

Третье происшествие и второе убийство – водитель автобуса. Тут полных обстоятельств Стайлз не знал, но в любом случае алиби у Дерека отсутствовало.

Третье убийство – охранник. Словам Стайлза и Скотта в любом случае не поверят, а у охотников есть машина Дерека, припаркованная совсем рядом с местом убийства. Может, и не обратили бы внимание, если бы не остальные убийства.

Стайлз знал, что у полиции очень косвенные улики и там официально хотят расспросить Дерека только из-за того, что его видели спорящим с водителем автобуса накануне смерти последнего. Даже машина возле школы – очень слабый аргумент для того, чтобы посадить его за решетку. Но вся та паутина событий, которую Стайлз воссоздал на доске, предназначалась не для полиции, а для охотников. Вот кого им следовало опасаться и кто представлял реальную опасность. Для них доказательств вины Дерека было более чем достаточно.

Стайлз перемещался от одного события к другому, внимательно рассматривая их со всех сторон, анализируя. Самым странным казался укус Скотта – он будто выбивался из общей картины. Хотя так наверняка и было. Если Дерека действительно хотели подставить, тот, кто все задумал, вряд ли ожидал, что они со Скоттом пойдут в лес. Думать о том, что Скотт мог стать очередным трупом в списке, не хотелось. Итак. Скотт становится оборотнем и сгоряча обвиняет в этом Дерека. Внезапный плюс к плану неизвестного. И то, что Скотт признал Дерека своим альфой… Стайлз нахмурился и на всякий случай залез в самый большой талмуд по взаимоотношениям альф и бет. Спустя полтора часа или чуть больше того у него появилось возможное объяснение феномену со Скоттом. Точно такой же истории он не встретил, но в книге упоминалось несколько похожих случаев, где обращенные беты признавали своим альфой не того, кто их укусил. Примерив описанное на их ситуацию, можно было предположить, что Скотт чувствовал в Дереке старшего брата и наставника еще тогда, когда Дереку приходилось возиться с ними детьми. Обычно заводилой в плане «давай сделаем гадость Дереку» всегда был Стайлз, а Скотт даже пытался его отговаривать. Теория, но лучше чем ничего.

Но это не объясняло, почему у Дерека отсутствовало алиби на каждое из происшествий. Чтобы подгадать, когда он останется один, надо было непрерывно следить за ним. Оборотень бы почувствовал слежку.

Озарение свалилось на Стайлза так внезапно и мощно, что он даже выронил из рук маркер и коробку с кнопками. Собирая одной рукой разбросанные по полу острые кнопки, Стайлз прислонил телефон к уху, мысленно умоляя Лору ответить. И, видимо, сегодня волчьи боги были на его стороне.

– Стайлз, если это не важно… – устало начала она, но Стайлз тут же ее перебил. 

– Камаро Дерека у вас?

– Да. Но зачем…

– Я думаю, что Дерека подставили, – снова не дал ей договорить Стайлз и продолжил: – Слушай, я все понял. Кто бы это ни сделал – им нужно было постоянно отслеживать его местонахождение. Камаро же пригнали к аэропорту, и она какое-то время стояла там. Если я прав, то на машину прицепили жучок с отслеживанием гео-локации и прослушкой. Проверьте. Пожалуйста. 

На той стороне повисла тишина, перебиваемая только звуками работающего полицейского офиса. И с каждой секундой Стайлз все сильнее сжимал телефон.

– Хорошо, – наконец-то произнесла Лора, но прежде, чем Стайлз успел заорать от радости, она добавила еще кое-что: – Стайлз, ситуация осложнилась. Ардженты стягивают силы. Наши знакомые охотники передали, что Джерард Арджент задействовал все свои связи и сейчас к Бикон-Хиллз едет сразу несколько семей охотников.

У Стайлза волосы на затылке встали от таких новостей.

– Если мы даже найдем жучок в машине, это подтвердит нашу теорию о том, что Дерека пытаются подставить, но не докажет его невиновность. Тем более пока он не появится, Ардженты будут думать, что мы его прячем.

– Хорошо… – какое к черту «хорошо»! – Если жучок найдут, можешь просто прислать мне сообщение?

– Да, конечно, – по голосу Лоры прекрасно было слышно, насколько она уже на пределе.

Она отключилась прежде, чем Стайлз успел добавить еще хоть что-то. Дособрав кнопки и положив их на стол, Стайлз на какое-то время замер, пытаясь справиться с дурнотой. Если стало известно, что Ардженты призвали охотников, то Хейлы точно позовут на помощь знакомые стаи. И не факт, что оборотней не придет больше – стая Хейлов издревле была одной из самых почитаемых в Америке. 

И вот ведь забавно. На что бы ни рассчитывал тот, кто подставил Дерека, такого исхода он вряд ли мог ожи…

Стоп.

А что если?

Да быть того не может!

Стайлз даже прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не заорать. Потому что подставить сына одной из самых уважаемых альф и развязать кровавую бойню между оборотнями и охотниками было гениально! Ну, по-злодейски гениально.

Дерек был прав: хотели бы отомстить лично ему, сделали бы это по-другому и быстрее. Самое ужасное для любого альфы – это чувствовать, как умирают его беты. Но бет Дерека не тронули. Хотели бы убить – после того, как альфа проткнул его насквозь и загнал Стайлза и Скотта в школу, убить Дерека мог бы и младенец. Значит, он действительно был лишь пешкой.

Стайлз быстро написал новые факты и прикрепил их к доске. 

Устроить прокол шины на дороге не проблема, всего лишь нужен хороший снайпер или подложенный еж. Так Дерека задерживают перед первым убийством. Второе все еще оставалось покрыто мраком для Стайлза, что, кстати, бесило. Третье – Дерека вырубили перед самим убийством, но теперь он даже присутствовал на территории совершенного преступления. 

Телефон пиликнул сообщением – Лора написала, что они нашли жучок и сейчас пытаются отследить производителя.

Стайлз вскинул бы в победном жесте руки, но подтвердившаяся догадка не особо помогала главному вопросу. Кто настолько выжил из ума, чтобы сталкивать охотников и оборотней? Даже Питер, как бы ни любил извращенные развлечения, до такого бы не додумался.

Проследив по кругу все три убийства, Стайлз чувствовал, что что-то упускает. А когда понял что – чуть сам себя не стукнул по лбу. Их вылазка в лес! Хоть она и выбивалась из общей картины, все же была ее частью. Возможно, Скотт действительно должен был стать очередной жертвой, пусть и случайной. Альфе или тому, кто управлял им, достаточно было позаботиться, чтобы Дерек остался без алиби именно на этот промежуток времени.

У Дерека была назначена встреча. 

На которую не пришли.

И тут стало чертовски обидно, что полиция не связала убийства с Дереком. Иначе у отца было бы полное право запросить распечатку его телефонных звонков. Сделав несколько кругов вокруг доски и перебрав в уме все возможные варианты, Стайлз смирился с тем, что вариант у него на самом деле только один.

Следующие полчаса превратились в какую-то феерию абсурдности и вранья. Стайлзу пришлось рассказать Дэнни долгую и слезливую историю запретной любви с неким Дереком Хейлом. И поделиться его фотками – спасибо «фейсбуку» Коры! А Стайлз знал – это единственное, на что Дэнни может купиться и ради чего – нарушить закон. Кроме того, что был старостой класса, прекрасным игроком в лакросс и просто милашкой, Дэнни также являлся одним из немногих открытых геев в их школе. И немного диснеевской принцессой в душе. 

Пока Дэнни колдовал по ту сторону телефона, взламывая нужные хранилища памяти, Стайлз обдумывал его фразу «Вау, Стилински, никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь захомутать такого шикарного парня». Стайлзу стало обидно – это Дерек недостаточно хорош для него, а не наоборот. Но если представить гипотетически… их вместе…

Стайлз вздохнул и поправил штаны. Либо в комнате сломался кондиционер, либо… сломался кондиционер. Без вариантов.

– Лови, герой-любовник, – Дэнни сбросил ему на почту распечатки звонков в последние дни, и там, как и думал Стайлз, было не так много номеров. Повезло им, что Дерек был не особо общительным.

Быстро распечатав лист, Стайлз сразу же вычеркнул знакомые ему номера: Талии, Лоры, Питера и, на удивление, его мамы. Оставались всего три неизвестных. Быстро погуглив, Стайлз вычеркнул два – службу такси и службу доставки. Последний номер встречался целых пять раз.

– Дэнни, последняя просьба, проверь, пожалуйста, вот этот номер.

– Мне казалось, что мы от чего-то спасаем, а не следим.

– Поверь, это ему на благо, – Стайлз вообще не имел ни малейшего представления, как объяснить то, чем они занимались.

– Ага, я точно так же говорил, а потом обнаружил у своего уже бывшего порно с лошадками, – проворчал Дэнни, но, судя по стуку по клавиатуре, принялся искать данные по нужному номеру.

Меньше чем через пять минут Дэнни попрощался и пожелал удачи, а Стайлз тупо уставился в имя на экране. Пять раз Дереку звонила некая Кейт Арджент. Причем один – за несколько часов до того, как укусили Скотта. А еще один звонок был примерно тогда же, когда убили водителя.

Если это Ардженты хотят развязать войну, то весь город в глубокой жопе. Потому что бессмысленно доказывать невиновность Дерека тем, кто его и подставляет.

***

– Стайлз? – неуверенно позвал Скотт, принюхиваясь и подходя к другу. – Ты странно пахнешь.

– Ага, у меня тут мини-набор для выживания эмиссара в особо опасных ситуациях, – Стайлз похлопал себя по карманам толстовки, не уточняя, что в карманах джинсов и в бутылочке на шее тоже есть много всего занимательного.

Когда Стайлз понял, что выгораживать перед Арджентами Дерека бесполезно, он решил зайти с другого конца. Найти Дерека. 

Собрав и отправив всю инфу, все свои предположения и выделенный красным маркером телефон Кейт Арджент Талии и Лоре, Стайлз стал думать над проблемой с поиском Дерека. Между альфой и бетой всегда существовала особая связь, и они могли найти друг друга. Иногда даже без воя. Хотя с воем было проще и быстрее. И сейчас главный затык заключался в том, что Талия уже не чувствовала Дерека как раньше, потому что он стал альфой. Бета Дерека жил где-то в Лос-Анджелесе, и Стайлз очень надеялся, что ему догадались позвонить и объяснить ситуацию. Но даже в этом случае приедет он не раньше завтрашнего вечера. 

Стайлз не мог объяснить почему, но он нутром чувствовал, что действовать надо как можно быстрее. И тогда он вспомнил про Скотта. Если он признал Дерека как своего альфу, то оставался шанс, что он сможет его найти. Мизерный, но все же.

– Спасибо, что пришел, – Стайлз хлопнул его по руке и закрыл за собой дверь.

– Ты сказал, что иначе расскажешь маме про вчерашний вечер, – недовольно проворчал Скотт и двинулся за ним следом.

– Ну теперь же точно не скажу. Не дрейфь, – подмигнул ему Стайлз, хотя у самого все внутри замирало от ужаса.

Использовать джип он посчитал опасным, так как в связи с участившимися убийствами город кишел патрулями. Особенно в вечернее время, как сейчас. А в полицейском департаменте Бикон-Хиллз даже самый последний патологоанатом знал, кто разъезжает на старом голубом джипе. 

– Так куда мы идем? – Скотт постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, словно ждал, что на него в любой момент выскочит альфа.

– К центру. 

– А почему туда? – удивился Скотт, и Стайлз не нашелся с ответом. 

Дерек на самом деле мог быть где угодно. В городе, в лесу, да хоть в Антарктиде! Но что-то подсказывало Стайлзу, что Дерек еще в городе: либо спрятался, либо его где-то держат. И если кто-то хочет спрятать оборотня, то делать это надо как можно дальше от остальных оборотней. То есть не в лесу.

Пока они шли к главной площади с фонтаном, которая по умолчанию считалась центром города, Стайлз кратко посвятил Скотта в курс дела. Про странные обстоятельства убийств, при которых у Дерека обязательно отсутствовало алиби, про жучок в машине и спущенное колесо, про звонки от некой Кейт Арджент, которая потом не появлялась на месте встречи, и прочее. И про то, что ждет их славный город, если события продолжат развиваться в том же ключе. 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что это Ардженты все подстроили? – уточнил Скотт.

– Стопроцентной уверенности нет, но похоже на то.

– Но Эллисон не такая! Она хорошая!

Стайлз иногда поражался тому, как Скотт умудрялся существовать в уже почти взрослом мире с такими причинно-следственными связями.

– Ардженты – это целый клан, Скотт. Ты серьезно думаешь, что шестнадцатилетняя девочка там всем управляет? Я не уверен, что она вообще в курсе про оборотней.

Скотт насупился, как обычно, когда его ловили на какой-то глупости, но промолчал. Стайлз старался оставаться твердым, но, глядя на эти обиженные глаза, понимал, что долго не выдержит.

– Слушай, – он остановился и смущенно пригладил короткий ежик волос. – Я правда не знаю, что там с Эллисон. Она кажется очень милой и славной девочкой, но если Ардженты действительно хотят развязать войну, все станет очень плохо. Намного хуже, чем сейчас. И вполне вероятно, что кто-то погибнет. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-то умер, Скотт? – Скотт покачал головой. – Поэтому нам надо найти Дерека. Пока его нет, Ардженты продолжат прессинговать Хейлов и объявят им войну. Мы не можем такого допустить. Ты со мной, бро?

Оставалось только радоваться, ведь что бы с ними ни происходило, Стайлз всегда мог быть уверен в своем лучшем друге. Хоть тот иногда и жутко тупил. Скотт улыбнулся, пожал протянутую ему руку и, резко притянув к себе Стайлза, крепко его обнял.

Расставив все точки над i, они довольно быстро добрались до площади, хорошо, что Бикон-Хиллз был относительно небольшим городом. 

– И что теперь? – поинтересовался Скотт, не выходя из тени дома. 

Стайлз на всякий случай осмотрелся и только затем повернулся к Скотту.

– В общем, Талия же рассказывала тебе про связь альфы и беты, вой и прочее? – Стайлз дождался кивка и продолжил: – Альфа и бета еще могут чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии. Думаю, если ты сосредоточишься, у тебя тоже получится. Я помогу тебе нащупать эту нить. 

– Но Дерек же не мой альфа, – чуть не воскликнул Скотт, но Стайлз успел шикнуть на него.

– Он не кусал тебя, но ты все равно признал его своим альфой. Такое случается, поверь мне. Потом объясню. Самое главное, что мы сейчас должны найти Дерека. Готов?

Скотт кивнул, хотя на его лице отчетливо читалось, насколько он не понимает, что вообще происходит. Стайлз тоже кивнул, но больше себе, и, глубоко вздохнув, начал. На практике он никогда не пробуждал связь беты к альфе, но книг читал достаточно. По идее, все должно было быть очень просто.

– Закрой глаза. Успокойся. Серьезно, ты должен выкинуть из головы все переживания, сомнения и страхи. 

– Звучит как аутотренинг.

– Скотт, заткнись, – прошипел Стайлз и сам закрыл глаза. – Тебе не должно ничего мешать. Только тишина и спокойствие… Теперь, представь Дерека, – и перед глазами Стайлза действительно возник хмурый Дерек, причем такой явный, что захотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться. – Вспомни все эмоции, которые он у тебя вызывает – как хорошие, так и плохие: раздражение, привязанность, зависть, любопытство, восхищение. Сопоставь эти эмоции и образ Дерека, не отделяй их. Получается?

– Вроде да… – голос Скотта был очень неуверенным.

– Хорошо. А теперь попробуй мысленно обратиться к Дереку. Представь, что между вами натянута нить. Возьми ее в руки, почувствуй направление. Пусть твоим единственным желанием станет желание найти Дерека. Своего альфу… – к горлу подступил ком, и Стайлз еле сглотнул его, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– Стайлз… прости, я ничего не чувствую.

– Ничего страшного... – Стайлз потрясенно открыл глаза, – я чувствую.

Эмоций было слишком много, они были слишком сильны. Стайлз не понимал почему, но он ощущал все и даже больше. Трудным оказался лишь первый шаг, а дальше, словно лавиной, он ускорялся, перейдя практически на бег. Перед глазами Стайлза действительно стоял образ Дерека, и между ними была натянута не нить, нет – целый канат. Он тащил Стайлза вперед, заставлял поворачивать, не задумываясь, и словно натягивался еще сильнее.

– Стайлз! – Скотт едва поспевал за ним, даже будучи оборотнем. – Как ты можешь чувствовать Дерека?! Ты ведь не его бета! Разве такое возможно?

Нет, невозможно. Но чем дальше он бежал от центра города к окраинам, тем ярче становился образ Дерека в его сознании и сильнее становились ощущения. Между альфой и эмиссаром всегда была особая связь, но не настолько. И Дерек был его альфой лишь на словах, а на закрепление даже самой минимальной связи нужно было время, которого у них не оказалось.

«Ты всегда умудрялся находить меня».

Стайлз чуть не влетел в столб, чудом отскочив в сторону в последний момент. Голос Дерека прозвучал так четко, словно тот был рядом. Но больше Стайлза беспокоило, что он тогда сказал. И что он сам пропустил.

В детстве все воспринималось совсем по-другому. И многие странности не вызывали вопросов, потому что весь мир тогда казался необычным. В памяти Стайлза остался лишь тот факт, что он находил Дерека и устраивал ему мелкие гадости. И то, как недавно выяснилось, – он помнил далеко не все. Но сейчас, если снова внимательно посмотреть на те события, появлялись вопросы. Самым главным из которых было – как Стайлз раз за разом умудрялся найти Дерека, где бы тот ни находился? В доме Хейлов, в школе, даже в огромном магазине – а тот случай Стайлз помнил отлично. 

Даже когда Дерек был обычным бетой, Стайлз, сам того не понимая, чувствовал их связь. И это пугало до дрожи.

Центр города постепенно сменялся спальными районами, а затем и пригородом. Огромные заброшенные заводы и склады – лучшего места, чтобы спрятаться или спрятать кого-то, не найти. 

– Стайлз, ты меня пугаешь, – честно признался Скотт, когда они притормозили.

– Ага… – Стайлз пытался отдышаться – такой забег оказался слишком крут для его хрупкого человеческого тельца. – Ты даже не представляешь… насколько мне самому… стремно…

– Ты уверен, что Дерек здесь?

– Нет. Но уже рядом, – Стайлзу не нужно было смотреть на Скотта, чтобы видеть недоверие к его словам. 

Нить между ним и Дереком уже натянулась до предела, и Стайлз поймал себя на том, что даже чувствует отголоски его эмоций. Либо окончательно сходит с ума.

Район, в который они зашли, был совсем неблагополучным. Стайлз помнил, что полиция сюда не заезжала: приткнутые близко друг к другу склады не позволяли нормально проехать, а вся территория напоминала какой-то лабиринт с кучей темных углов. Получить нож в спину здесь было легче легкого.

– Не чувствую его, – Скотт старательно принюхался и тут же хмурился – количество не самых прекрасных запахов в этом районе зашкаливало.

Стайлз выдохнул, закрыл глаза и уверенно кивнул налево.

– Сюда.

Через пять минут они вышли к небольшому зданию, Стайлз не решился бы сказать, чем оно служило изначально. Но сейчас, судя по выбитым окнам и почерневшей каменной кладке, там никого не было. Переглянувшись со Скоттом, Стайлз осторожно поднялся по железной лестнице и приоткрыл дверь.

– Что-нибудь чувствуешь? – шепотом спросил он Скотта.

– Странный запах. Похож на твои травы, но другой. 

В этом был резон. Стайлз сосредоточился и проверил здание на предмет посторонних чар. И действительно, на некоторые стены были нанесены символы для того, чтобы отпугнуть и запутать шаманов. Если бы не странная и пугающая связь, которая обнаружилась у них с Дереком, Стайлз бы точно не смог найти это место. Когда Скотт подтвердил, что все чисто, Стайлз зашел внутрь и нарушил линии у каждого из четырех символов. Когда он уже серьезно стал постигать науку магии и рун, мама намертво вбила в него главное правило – видишь чужую магию, нарушь ее. Бывает, что более сложные заклинания состоят из более мелких. 

Облазив весь первый этаж, они никого не нашли. Обычный заброшенный дом. И если бы не символы на стенах и то, что связь Стайлза с Дереком привела их именно сюда, они точно ушли бы.

– Тебе надо завыть, – Стайлз не видел другого выхода.

– Что?! Ты серьезно? – взвизгнул Скотт. – В прошлый раз, когда я это сделал, прибежал альфа!

– Скотт.

Стайлз умоляюще посмотрел на него. Он сам прекрасно понимал, насколько это опасно. Но они зашли в тупик, и топтаться тут было так же рискованно, как и использовать вой. Видимо, это дошло даже до Скотта. Он помялся, еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, глубоко вздохнул и издал еще более мощный рык, чем в прошлый раз. Стайлз зажмурился, ожидая чего угодно, и чуть не расплакался от счастья, услышав ответный вой – ослабленный, но такой знакомый.

– Шло снизу, – удивленно заметил Скотт и забегал вдоль стен с телефонным фонариком, пытаясь найти лестницу. – Мы что-то пропустили.

Чтобы прийти в себя, Стайлзу потребовалось меньше минуты и всего несколько секунд – чтобы понять, что так Скотт вход не найдет.

– Мебель, – скомандовал он и принялся отодвигать ближайшее нечто, похожее на кресло. – Где-то здесь должен быть люк.

Скотт кивнул и без вопросов бросился помогать. Они полностью обошли и передвинули все в двух комнатах, и только в третьей им наконец-то улыбнулась удача. Под столом и выцветшим ковриком обнаружился очерченный квадрат люка. Скотт потянул железное кольцо на себя и с грохотом отбросил крышку в сторону. Следовало дать ему спуститься первым, ведь у него все еще оставались когти и регенерация, но здравый смысл попрощался со Стайлзом в тот момент, когда он услышал вой Дерека. Оттолкнув Скотта, Стайлз первый прыгнул на лестницу и сбежал по каменным ступенькам. Под домом оказался даже не подвал, а целый подземный этаж, но Стайлзу не составило труда найти Дерека. Несколько пролетов и одну дверь спустя он нашел его и тут же застыл в ужасе.  
По крайней мере вопрос о том, прятался ли Дерек сам, отпадал. Очень сложно приковать себя к железной решетке, обвесить проводами, по которым искрился ток и… о боже, они надели на него ошейник, пропитанный аконитом. Стайлз даже с расстояния нескольких метров чувствовал этот едкий запах.

– Дерек, – прошептал он и тут же кинулся к нему.

Дерек с трудом открыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться на Стайлзе. Замедленное дыхание, бледная кожа, покрытая испариной, незаживающие раны, к которым прикреплены провода с током… Кто бы это ни сделал – это не сойдет ему с рук.

– Дерек, ты только держись, – Стайлз отошел к пульту, от которого шло управление электричеством, пытаясь разобраться, как он выключается. Большой красной кнопки «стоп» на нем почему-то не предусмотрели. – Мы выведем тебя отсюда и позовем твою стаю. Обещаю, все будет хорошо.

– Нет, не будет, – раздался ехидный женский голос от двери, и Стайлз резко поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как его друг перелетает через комнату, врезается в решетку рядом с Дереком и кулем валится на пол. – Ох, прости. Твой друг пытался помешать нам пройти. 

Стайлз осторожно провел руками по пульту, передвигая все возможные ползунки вниз, и сделал шаг назад. Его глазам предстала самая странная и сюрреалистичная картина на свете: шикарная блондинка-охотница и застрявший в странной форме дикий альфа у ее ног. Стайлз знал, что некоторые альфы могли обращаться полностью в волков, та же Талия, например, но эта форма буквально кричала о своей неправильности и болезненности. Огромный, наверняка выше охотницы раза в полтора, черный как ночь, с полувылезшей шерстью и капающей на пол слюной. Опиши кто подобное Стайлзу раньше – посмеялся бы над чрезмерным просмотром древних ужастиков про оборотней. И потому еще страшнее оказалась наблюдать такого альфу в реальности.

А затем Стайлз заметил кое-что еще, когда альфа принюхался и задрал голову к потолку: на его шее красовался огромный ошейник, обвитый проводами и мигающий какими-то индикаторами. Скосив глаза чуть вниз и вправо, Стайлз увидел в ладони охотницы маленький черный пульт. Что ж, кое-что прояснилось.

– Тебе не сойдет это с рук.

– Еще как сойдет, – оскалилась она в ответ и кивнула на альфу. – Мой любезный друг позаботится о том, чтобы изуродованные трупы сына эмиссара Хейлов и новообращенного оборотня обнаружили прямо под дверью полицейского участка. С кровью Дерека Хейла на вас, разумеется. После этого даже полиция не сможет быть безучастна.

Стайлза прошиб холод, настолько явно он это представил. Слева от него раздалось тихое сипение – по крайней мере, Скотт был еще жив. 

– Зачем тебе это? – спросил Стайлз только для того, чтобы потянуть время.

Потому что и так было понятно зачем. Достаточно только взглянуть в ее глаза, чтобы увидеть там полное безумие.

– Потому что это весело, – что и требовалось доказать. – И потому что все оборотни – грязные животные, что бы там ни говорил Кодекс. Их надо убивать. 

– Но я не оборотень. Та девушка, водитель автобуса и школьный охранник – они не оборотни!

– Сопутствующий ущерб, – пожала плечами охотница, словно речь шла о мелочи в кармане, а не о человеческих жизнях.

– Но ты начнешь войну. Масштабную войну между охотниками и оборотнями, – не унимался Стайлз, потому что у него просто в голове такое не укладывалось. – Многие погибнут, в том числе и с вашей стороны. Даже твои родные могут погибнуть.

– Слабаки не нужны Арджентам. Считай это естественным отбором.

– Ты Кейт, – пораженно выдохнул Стайлз и почему-то именно в этот момент узнал ее.

Блондинка с холодными глазами, которая постоянно крутилась вокруг Дерека. Это от ее гнева Дерек тогда защитил Стайлза, и она же названивала ему все последние дни. 

– Ты мстишь Дереку за то, что он отказал тебе, когда был школьником?

– Что? – Кейт возмущенно тряхнула головой. – Много чести. Не спорю, если бы Дерек тогда выбрал меня, все обернулось бы совсем по-другому. Хейлы давно стали бы горсткой пепла, – акулы и Ганнибал Лектер могли позавидовать ее улыбке. – Как и ты с твоей мамашей.

Стайлз сжал кулаки от злости. Так хотелось ударами стереть эту наглую и больную ухмылку, но Кейт спустит на него альфу раньше, чем он сделает хотя бы шаг.

– Тогда почему? – практически выплюнул он, едва заметно покосившись вбок. Ну давай же, Скотт, приходи в себя. 

– Ладно. Не люблю раскрывать свои планы, как какой-нибудь клишированный злодей, но ты такой милый. И скоро умрешь, – она наслаждалась ситуацией, кто бы спорил. – На самом деле мы подготовили Дюка, – она похлопала альфу по мощному загривку, – для Лоры, а не для Дерека. Стоило только Талии передать ей свою силу, как пуф! Начались бы массовые убийства, которые вели к новоиспеченной альфе. Скандал вышел бы знатный. Но Дерек решил нам помочь и любезно заменил свою сучку-сестру в нашем плане. Так даже интереснее.

Она действительно убьет их. Убьет и подкинет их трупы родителям. Сделает Дерека козлом отпущения и начнет резню. И у них нет никаких шансов против нее. Стайлз стоял в оцепенении и понимал, что не знает, что делать. Мозг, которым он всегда так гордился, мозг, способный генерировать до десятка планов в минуту, сейчас предательски молчал. Сглотнув, Стайлз еще сильнее вцепился в пузырек с рябиновым пеплом, единственное, что могло ему сейчас помочь от альфы.

Но не от Кейт.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, – притворно вздохнула она и подняла руку с пультом. – Мне абсолютно точно тебя не жаль. И я очень надеюсь, что вы будете умирать долго и мучительно. 

Отчаянный рев Дерека сотряс стены, и Стайлз словно в замедленной съемке увидел, как Кейт нажимает кнопку на пульте и командует «Фас, псинка».

Как альфа распрямляется и направляется к нему.

Как вскакивает и кидается на альфу Скотт.

Как он сам бежит вперед и, отсыпав в одну ладонь из другой пепла, бросает его в пасть альфы, уже успевшего вновь вырубить Скотта и кинуть его в стену.

Как альфа гневно рычит, задрав морду вверх, и слепо размахивает огромными лапами с не менее устрашающими когтями.

Как один из когтей прорезает его футболку, оставляя кровоточащий след, а сам Стайлз уворачивается и вскидывает руку с оставшимся пеплом вверх, представляя, как вокруг них с альфой замыкается круг.

И выпрыгивает из него прежде, чем вернувший себе зрение альфа успевает дотянуться до него. 

Круг замкнулся.

Стайлз лежал на полу, снова приложившись затылком при падении, и обещал себе, что если они каким-то чудом останутся в живых, он самолично пойдет в больницу и сдастся на милость Мелиссе. Но потом он услышал хлопки и вспомнил, что альфа был далеко не главной их проблемой.

– Я впечатлена, – Кейт подошла к кругу и внимательно его осмотрела. – Кто бы мог подумать, что ты так сможешь. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что стоит мне только его стереть, – она занесла ногу прямо над четкой черной линией, – и моя собачка снова будет на свободе.

Стайлз еле встал, облокотившись о стол с пультом. Кейт продолжала ему улыбаться, все еще держа ногу на весу.

Вот и все. Теперь они точно умрут.

Скотт все еще валялся у стены – в этот раз ему досталось сильнее, а Дерек… Дерек неотрывно смотрел в глаза Кейт. При том, как тяжело ему это давалось. Он напрягся, сделал несколько быстрых вдохов и издал вой такой силы, какой Стайлз еще никогда и ни у кого не слышал. 

А в следующий момент раздался глухой звук падения.

Стайлз неверяще обернулся к дверному проему и так и застыл, открыв рот. Кейт бесформенной кучей лежала у ловушки, а над ней возвышалась со сложенными в магическом жесте пальцами мама Стайлза.

– Мам! – Стайлз попытался подбежать к ней, но она сама обежала беснующегося в ловушке альфу и стиснула Стайлза в чересчур крепких для такой хрупкой женщины объятьях.

– Боже, Стайлз! Как ты напугал меня! – она обхватила его лицо и принялась покрывать поцелуями нос, лоб, щеки, все, до чего могла дотянуться. – Больше так не делай никогда! Я там чуть с ума не сошла, пока слушала эту чокнутую. И, Дерек, – она посмотрела на него и благодарно улыбнулась. – Спасибо, что отвлек ее.

Дерек измученно кивнул – на разговоры у него уже не оставалось сил.

– Но как ты нашла нас? 

Мама очень знакомо приподняла бровь – Стайлз сам так делал, когда кто-то слишком по его мнению тупил.

– Если вы, молодой человек, думаете, что все ваши вылазки остались секретом для меня, то крупно ошибаетесь. Освободи пока Дерека, а я займусь Скоттом, – распорядилась мама и продолжила: – Когда я обнимала тебя утром, поставила одну небольшую печать. И как только твое эмоциональное состояние изменилось, я почувствовала это. Найти тебя оказалось довольно хлопотно, но возможно.

Отсоединяя все провода от бока Дерека и снимая с него ядовитый ошейник, Стайлз порадовался, что стер те символы на стенах. Иначе мама не нашла бы их. И не остановила Кейт. А кстати…

– А что ты сделала с Кейт?

– Сильное оглушающее заклинание. Она придет в себя не раньше завтрашнего утра, – мама закончила осматривать Скотта и довольно кивнула. – Раны глубокие, но с ним все будет в порядке. Жизненно важные органы не задеты.

Стайлз все еще не верил, что такое возможно. Что это не галлюцинация, возникшая у него после удара головой о пол. Альфа действительно был пойман в ловушку, которую Стайлз умудрился создать в самой критичной ситуации из возможных. Кейт лежала без сознания, и ее будут судить по Кодексу – в Бикон-Хиллз направляется слишком много охотников и оборотней, чтобы спустить такое на тормозах. Скотт был жив. 

Дерек был жив.

Стайлз расстегнул кандалы, которыми был прикован Дерек к решетке, и еле успел поймать его. И только когда Дерек положил ладонь на его щеку и тихо прошептал «Спасибо», Стайлз поверил.

Они были живы.

ЭПИЛОГ

Домашний арест Стайлза продлился почти месяц, за который он успел сделать в комнате перестановку, разобрать все книги в целом доме, навести порядок в гараже и возненавидеть всех.

Несколько раз его вызывали для дачи показаний, и Стайлз до сих пор находился под впечатлением от того, сколько охотников и оборотней приехало к ним. И еще страшнее было представлять, что случилось бы, осуществи Кейт свой план. Но кроме этих поездок все, что Стайлз видел за этот месяц, – это дом и школа.

Впору было уже начать сходить с ума.

И ему никто ничего не говорил. Только по обрывкам разговоров Стайлз узнал, что Ардженты сейчас попали в немилость не только к оборотням, но и к большей части охотников. Что бы там ни болтала Кейт – мало кто шел против Кодекса. Жажда жизни как-то перевешивала. И всех охотников очень быстро построили Калаверас – те самые, которым помогал Дерек. Они угомонили самые горячие головы, жаждущие мести, даже не разобравшись в произошедшем. Кто знает, что случилось бы без них.

Но что было плохо – если Кейт и осудят, то только ее одну. На даче показаний Стайлз видел Джерарда Арджента – и этот дедок точно разделял взгляды своей сумасшедшей дочурки. Но, к сожалению, личную антипатию нельзя было представить как веское доказательство его вины.

Больше Стайлз ничего не знал.

Наступивший выходной еще сильнее подпортил его настроение. Мама почти все время отсутствовала, отец заезжал только перекусить, а Скотт так же сидел под домашним арестом. Но у него кроме курса дом-школа-дом еще хотя бы присутствовали Хейлы, к которым он ездил на тренировки.

Кстати о Хейлах…

Стайлз неверяще поднял голову и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Либо он действительно сбрендил от одиночества, либо у него в комнате наверху находился Дерек Хейл. С этим странным чутьем Стайлз тоже еще до конца не разобрался, но он точно мог сказать, что после вызволения Дерека из плена оно стало острее и четче.

– Захватил тебе сэндвич, – с порога известил Стайлз и поставил тарелку на стол. 

Дерек молча воззрился на него из кресла и вернулся к книге. Ладно, никто не утверждал, что это будет просто.

– Эй, мне показалось, что мы удачно перешагнули ту ступень, где ты общаешься междометиями или молчишь, а я заполняю словесным бредом весь эфир.

Дерек молча отложил книгу и уставился на Стайлза.

И до того дошло.

Дерек точно так же не знал, что говорить и что делать. Он хотел прояснить ситуацию, но не мог. Стайлз настолько за эти годы вбил себе в голову образ идеального Дерека Хейла, что совсем забыл, что он такой же человек. С эмоциями и страхами. Он совсем недавно стал альфой и оказался совсем к этому не готов. Его взяла в плен и пытала сумасшедшая охотница. И добавить к этому нужно было его – гиперактивного Стайлза Стилински, который отравлял Дереку все детство. Но теперь правила изменились…

– Эй, – Стайлз подошел к Дереку и, протянув ему ладонь, сознался: – я тоже боюсь.

Напряженный взгляд Дерека на секунду застыл на лице Стайлза, перетек на его руку и смягчился. Стайлз легко позволил Дереку усадить себя на колени и, обняв, устроить голову на чужом плече. То, что между ними происходило, не имело ни малейшего отношения к связи эмиссара и альфы, Стайлз был уверен в этом на все сто. Как и в том, что впервые за весь этот месяц он был абсолютно спокоен. 

Он нашел свое место.


End file.
